


Angels On Bare Skin.

by WhisperLucifer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff, Guardian Angels, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperLucifer/pseuds/WhisperLucifer
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't believe in angels. Not anymore. But that doesn't stop one angel in particular, believing in him.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted for the second round of kaifectionary.  
> I hope you all enjoy it! ♡♡

**Written for prompt #R2.053:** _Baekhyun gives Jongin one of the oldest pick-up lines in the book, “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” The joke's actually on him because Jongin is Baekhyun’s guardian angel sent by God to help him get back on track._

 

*****

    Twilight had fallen in Seoul, South Korea.

Jongin stood in the same place he usually was at this hour, watching the winter sun sink below the horizon and bathe the pale blue sky in hues of vibrant pink and calming purple. The moon was already rising, pale and luminous above the skyline of neon lights flickering to life in the city.

The archangel Ezekiel was beside him this time, and together they stood as silent as stars, watching Jongin’s favourite human charge, Byun Baekhyun. They watched Baekhyun as he slumped down into an old armchair in his empty house with yet another shot of whisky in his constantly shaking hands, staring blankly at the television that wasn’t even switched on.

Baekhyun looked so lost and vulnerable it made Jongin’s heart hurt for him. Jongin knew what Baekhyun was _really_ gazing at so blankly, a photograph of his family that the angel had seen many times himself, a treasured image of his mother, father and older brother with his new wife. The happiness displayed in that single photograph was so genuine in made a person want to smile along with them.

But, Baekhyun’s smile had died a long time ago, taking with it the light that used to burn so brightly inside of him. The brilliant white light of a soul that was still alive with love and hope.

“You have been given a new task, Jongin.” Ezekiel’s deep voice shook Jongin from his sympathetic train of thought.

Jongin looked at his superior. “What does the Lord ask of me?”

He’d had no idea what he expected the answer to be, but he _certainly_ hadn’t expected the ancient angel to tell him that it was time for him to appear to the boy, time to _save him_ from himself before he destroyed himself completely.

“Can he be saved?” Jongin couldn't help but ask, the emptiness in Baekhyun’s eyes so endless he wasn't sure what he’d be able to do.

“Have faith, Jongin. Any soul can be saved, if given the chance.” Ezekiel said wisely, and Jongin nodded, a little ashamed of himself for doubting His will, however brief the moment had been.

“Of course, you are right, Ezekiel.” Jongin apologised, “I guess the time has come for me to dwell amongst the mortals. For a time at least.”

Ezekiel smiled, an odd look on his face that made Jongin wonder what he was thinking. Not that the other angel would tell him even if he were to ask, and the words that came next were even more strange than his expression.

“Have you ever wondered what it’s like for them?” Ezekiel questioned, inclining his head in Baekhyun’s direction, “To be human, to truly _feel_ ?”

The words tumbled around in Jongin’s head for a long while, and he took every syllable into careful consideration before answering, “Angels _do_ feel.”

Ezekiel nodded once, “But I do not speak of emotions, Jongin. I speak of free will- of the _physical_ .”

After several thousand years of existence, watching over the human race generation after generation it had crossed his mind once or twice, though he had never spoken of his curiosity to anybody. But Jongin _had_ been curious, watching the way they loved, the way they fought for one another and what they believed it, even the way they _hated_ fascinated him in the beginning.

He wondered what it would be like to touch the petals of the wild flowers that bloomed in meadows all over the world, to perceive the way the ocean grew cooler as he dived to the sand below and the warmth of the sun against his skin as he resurfaced. Jongin had wondered what it would be like to _feel_ .

But he couldn't, so he’d put a stop to his _wondering_ centuries ago.

“If the Lord had wanted that for us, if angels needed the physical as well as the emotional then there would either be no need for the human race, or indeed no need for angels.” Jongin answered Ezekiel eventually, “We’d be mortal just like them, one in the same. I’ve never really dwelled on thoughts that can amount to nothing.”

“Things change, Jongin.” Ezekiel stated, and not for the first time this evening, the archangel gave him a look he didn't recognise the meaning of.

Before he could say anything though, Ezekiel straightened up, informing him that the following night his charge would be at a public fundraising party, and that was where Jongin should appear to him. It would be less suspicious than to just materialise in front of him. For the most part, twenty-first century man didn't do well with direct messages from the Lord.

Glancing back at Baekhyun, saddened by the weight of darkness crushing such a young and beautiful soul, Jongin knew he would not refuse the task appointed to him even if he had the option to do so.

“As his guardian angel, I accept the task to restore Baekhyun’s faith and save his soul from darkness.” Jongin said, more out of formality than anything.

Turning at the sound of fluttering wings, Jongin wasn't surprised to find Ezekiel gone. Archangels never lingered unnecessarily, and so Jongin sighed into the quiet as he watched Baekhyun slowly fall into fitful sleep in the armchair he’d now curled himself up in. He’d been doing that most nights of late.

Unable to leave him to catch a chill on such a cold winter night, Jongin moved silently into the living room, retrieving the fleece throw from the back of the chair and laying it over Baekhyun’s body so gently he didn't so much as stir.

_I will save you, Baekhyun. No matter the cost._

It was an unspoken promise, one that Jongin intended to adhere to because people were not the only creatures that wanted to protect those they loved. Angels did, too.

Knowing that he could do no more for Baekhyun tonight, Jongin carefully took the glass still clutched within his fingers and set it on the floor by his feet. Reaching out, Jongin dared to brush his fingertips against the unwashed strands of Baekhyun’s flaxen hair and sighed heavily when he felt nothing but the air that passed between them.

Perhaps Jongin hadn’t been completely honest with Ezekiel before. Perhaps his curiosity and desire to experience the physical hadn’t been banished forever the way he’d hoped so desperately. Looking at Baekhyun then, eyelids flickering against the nightmares that plagued his unconscious the way grief and loss tormented his every waking hour, Jongin found himself thinking that maybe-

Baekhyun wasn't the only one who needed saving.

*****

    Baekhyun hated fundraisers.

The event was being held for corporate businesses to support the victims of the natural disasters that seemed to be escalating all over the world. Earthquakes and tsunamis, forests were catching fire out of seemingly nowhere and even volcanoes that had been thought dormant for years were _waking up_ . Baekhyun wondered if Mother Nature had finally reached the end of her tolerance of the destructive reign of man.

Still, the number of innocent lives lost in these disasters were horrifying, and Baekhyun thought the cause of sending them aid wherever possible was an honourable one, but the fundraiser itself was, as always, just an opportunity for people with deep pockets to get drunk and show off their wealth and good fortune.

Baekhyun despised it, despised the fabricated concern plastered onto the face of every single guest like a perfectly constructed mask. Everybody was now a humanitarian for the night, even those who were usually so openly ruthless and sometimes cruel to the people around them.

He’d always hated the politics of these people and their endless supply of money, even more so when he’d been dragged into it, too. Baekhyun also hated wearing a tux, but in a place like this it was definitely a necessity.

Sometimes, Baekhyun wondered if for a man of twenty-six years old, he was a little _too_ cynical.

He’d long since gotten the pleasantries out of the way with his boss and his new wife (who looked to be a least half the age of her husband) _and_ all of the incredibly dull people he’d had to be introduced to. To say Baekhyun was bored would be the understatement of the century.

Trying to ignore his boss’ drunken rendition of _Bat Out of Hell_ on karaoke for fear that the second-hand embarrassment would haunt him forever, Baekhyun made his way to the bar and ordered himself a large scotch. Honestly though, if he was expected to make it through the entire event the bartender should probably just give him the bottle and a straw.

Sipping his drink and glancing around the room of people dancing, Baekhyun found his gaze being drawn to the buffet tables. Perhaps drawn wasn't the right word to use, _captivated by_ was probably more accurate. Captivated by the man who appeared to be around his age, making his way to the bar.

When the man took a seat right next to Baekhyun, he found himself swallowing hard at just how _beautiful_ the person was. Jet black hair that fell almost into eyes that were a deep, dark brown, an impossibly attractive face with plump pink lips and a jawline to die for. His skin was a rich shade of gold that seemed to almost shimmer in the twinkling party lights, and when Baekhyun allowed himself to steal a furtive glance down his body, he determined that not only was this man incredibly broad and fit looking, but he had legs that seemed to go on forever.

Of course, that one glance didn't remain singular, and after his second (or was it third?) scotch, Baekhyun decided that the night hadn’t been a complete waste of his time, after all.

Shifting a little closer to the beautiful stranger when he noticed that he wasn't the only one _stealing glances_ , Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something suave, but what actually spilled from his lips was possibly the cheesiest pickup line in the history of cheesy pickup lines.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Baekhyun asked, and the sound of the words being spoken in his own voice would have been enough to have him running away to die of shame in the bathroom or something, were it not for the stranger actually _responding_ to them.

“I haven’t fallen, and I do not feel pain either.” The man stated, dark eyes growing wide, allowing Baekhyun to see the flecks of gold gathered around his pupils, “I’m just here to help _you_ .”

Baekhyun laughed, but decided to play along with their quirky little angel themed conversation, “And what exactly is it that you want to help me with?” he asked, reaching out to boldly squeeze the man’s thigh.

“You have lost your faith. I’m here to help you restore it.”

“I see.” Baekhyun chuckled, “What’s your name, handsome?”

“Jongin.”

“I’m Baekhyun.”

Jongin smiled, “I know who you are Baekhyun. I know all about you because I’m your guardian angel.”

Though his mouth opened as if to laugh again, all that fell between them was silence when Baekhyun realised that this guy, this _Jongin_ was being completely serious; he thought he was Baekhyun’s guardian angel.

“The whole angel thing is cute and all but it’s getting a little old already. So cut it out. Did Minseok in editing put you up to this?” Baekhyun asked, but carried on before Jongin could answer, “He never did know how to be serious.”

“I do not know of a 'Minseok in editing'.” Jongin frowned, “I am here as a messenger of the Lord, to help restore the faith you lost when your family died.”

Baekhyun suddenly felt cold inside, chilled to the bone by Jongin’s statement because _nobody_ here knew about his family, he’d made sure of it.

“How can you possibly know something like that?” he demanded to know, “If you don't start giving me some real answers I’m going to call security.”

“Why would you do that when I’ve been completely honest with you, Baekhyun?” Jongin asked, sounding disappointed with his attitude, “They would only cause an unnecessary obstruction.”

“Unnecessary obstruction-“ Baekhyun scoffed, “Jongin that’s kind of the point in security, to get in _your_ way so I can get the hell out of here.”

Worried that he’d just started flirting with some kind of homicidal maniac, Baekhyun got up and left, grabbing his coat from the cloakroom on the way out and crying out in surprise when he turned to find Jongin standing there, blocking his way.

“Where are you going, Baekhyun?”

“It’s none of your damned business.” Baekhyun snapped, pushing past him and heading for the main exit.

Glancing back he saw Jongin standing by the cloakroom door looking confused, but when he turned back to leave the building Jongin was standing right in front of him, blocking his exit.

“ How the _hell_ did you just do that?” Baekhyun asked, wondering why even though his heart was racing to the beat of anxiety now pulsing through his body, he didn't actually feel _afraid_ .

“I flew of course.” Jongin stated as though it were obvious, “How did you expect angels to travel?”

“On what, invisible wings?” Baekhyun blurted before he could stop himself, “Never mind, I’m not listening to this. You’re clearly insane and I need to leave, _now_ .”

Jongin looked strangely defeated. “I don't understand why you’re being this way with me when you already knew _what_ I was. You even asked me about heaven.”

“I was _flirting_ with you-“ Baekhyun cut himself short, “All I know is you’ve probably escaped from an institution somewhere and you’re quite possibly dangerous. So you either leave me alone or I’ll call the police.” He said firmly, “We don't know each other, I now have no desire _to_ know you. Honestly, you’re just creeping me out.”

Baekhyun tried again to walk away, making it as far as the snow covered street outside but Jongin followed, and when he grabbed his arm Baekhyun gripped his dad’s old switchblade that lived in his coat pocket and spun back around to slash at Jongin’s arm.

He felt the way the blade cut through cotton and dragged across bare flesh, yet beneath the tear in Jongin’s shirtsleeve there wasn't a single drop of blood.

“Satisfied?” Jongin asked when he rolled up his sleeve to reveal no injury whatsoever. Not even a scratch.

Baekhyun wanted to vomit. Whether the recent stress at work or the alcohol he’d consumed tonight was the reason for these _delusions_ , Baekhyun was now half convinced _he_ was the one losing his mind.

“Are you even real?” Baekhyun gasped, shaking where he stood, “Am _I_ real?”

Jongin’s gaze turned sympathetic, “We’re _both_ real, I promise you that. You’re not losing your mind,” he said as though he could read Baekhyun’s thoughts, “I’ve just chosen to let you see me, that’s all.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m your guardian angel. I’ve always been with you, Baekhyun.” Jongin told him, and Baekhyun went so lightheaded he feared he might actually collapse.

He could hear the frantic racing of his heart pounding in his ears and his vision started to swim in and out of focus, dimming with every passing second. Forget maybe, he _was_ going to collapse, and he couldn't find the strength to fight it.

Baekhyun let darkness swallow him whole, and the last thing he remembered was strong arms gathering him up as he crumpled to the ground and a deep voice that seemed to whisper to his very soul.

“Do not fear me, Baekhyun. I will never hurt you.”

*****

    When Baekhyun came to, he found himself at home and curled up in his own bed, realising that the whole night hadn’t been some terrible nightmare when he saw Jongin standing by the window.

His _guardian angel_ appeared to be watching the rain as it pelted the glass, mixing with large flakes of snow and falling in sheets across the city until every building glittered and glistened beneath the silvery light of the moon.

“How are you feeling?” Jongin asked without so much as glancing at him.

Baekhyun shivered involuntarily. “How did you know I was awake.”

“I’ve been standing watch over you.” Jongin said, and Baekhyun saw his smile in the window, “Well more specifically, your reflection. It wasn't anything sinister or supernatural, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I feel kind of like I’ve been hit by a truck.” Baekhyun admitted, a small smile curving his own lips despite the absurdity of the whole situation, “Metaphorically speaking, of course.”

Jongin nodded once, leaving the room almost silently and returning a moment later with a glass of water and a box of painkillers.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun said gratefully, “Did you just puff these out of the ether or something?”

“Actually I got them from your kitchen.” Jongin laughed softly, and Baekhyun had to keep from squirming when the sound made his stomach flip.

Eager to relieve the pounding in his head, Baekhyun swallowed a couple of painkillers down with several mouthfuls of cold water, asking Jongin how long he’d been unconscious for and gasping when he was told a little over two hours.

“So… what happens now?” Baekhyun questioned when silence fell between them.

“I’m here to save you.”

Baekhyun chucked. “You already told me that. What’re you saving me from?”

“Yourself.”

The simple answer took Baekhyun by surprise and immediately his defences threw themselves back up, leading him to tell Jongin that _the Lord_ had never done him any favours so he was just wasting his time because he didn't need _saving._ Not from himself or anything else.

“You used to have great faith, Baekhyun.” Jongin spoke as though addressing a temperamental teenager, “Your whole family did.”

Baekhyun laughed humourlessly, “Yeah well I used to _have_ a family until some drunk murdered them all.” He chose to ignore the way Jongin visibly flinched, “Being the son of a priest belief _was_ natural for me, but funnily enough losing everything I ever cared about when all I’d ever done was God’s will tends to change a person’s perspective. Why should I still believe in the Lord, believe that he is a _saviour_ when all he’s ever done is _take_ from me? Tell me Jongin, in a world that is more like hell on earth than heaven, why should I have _faith_ ?”

“Do you really believe that our Lord abandoned you?” Jongin asked, looking confused and crestfallen.

“Do I _look_ like I’m joking?” Baekhyun asked, but didn’t pause for Jongin to speak, “I’m not interested in your _Holy mission_ or whatever it is you’re doing, I gave up my faith, gave up on _God_ a long time ago.”

Though Baekhyun’s words were steadfast and sure, his breath hitched slightly when Jongin crossed the room to him, reaching out to stroke gentle fingers across the apple of his cheek.

“Regardless, He hasn't given up on _you_ .”

For the longest moment the room was silent, Jongin gazing at him with an unreadable expression on his face until Baekhyun couldn't keep from looking away from its intensity.

“What do you feel like?” Jongin asked eventually, and the strange question made Baekhyun frown.

“What do you mean?”

Jongin sighed, moving away a little and turning back to stare out of the window again. “Angels can’t _feel_ . Well, not anything physical, at least. Not the stab of pain, nor the chill of the snow. We can’t feel any of it.”

“That sounds… terrible. Unbearable, actually.” Baekhyun said, further cementing his belief that God was nothing but a cruel tyrant that enjoyed exploiting the weak and vulnerable.

“Angels feel emotion though, possibly stronger than any human.” Jongin smiled, “And to me that is the most important thing.”

Baekhyun could see where he was coming from, but he still couldn't imagine how devastating it would be if he were to wake up one morning unable to _feel_ , “I’d hate it.” He said resolutely, “I’d hate not being able to feel the things I was touching, or to not know the press of a person’s lips against my own…”

The mention of kissing had heat colouring his cheeks pink, “Don’t you ever get lonely?”

Turning away, Jongin focused on the ever-deepening darkness as it enveloped the city, and Baekhyun found himself climbing out of bed to go and stand with him, watching the beautiful angel watch the weather.

Worried that he’d upset him somehow, Baekhyun tried to think of a way to apologise when Jongin’s voice sounded again, “Give me a chance to save you.”

Neither an answer to Baekhyun’s question or a question of his own, the words were a statement, so he figured he needn’t have worried about offending him or something.

“Why?”

“Because there is still so much good in the world, Baekhyun, so much light and love that in itself is a reason to hope and have faith.”

This time it was Baekhyun’s turn to stare out of the window, gazing at the night for endless minutes wondering why a guardian angel would come to him. Why God – if he truly did exist – would want _his_ faith, would want to _save_ him. The answer remained elusive no matter how hard he concentrated on it.

Turning back to Jongin, who had clearly been studying him carefully, so _intensely_ in made his cheeks grow hotter still, Baekhyun found himself relenting. “I’ll give you a week. One week to show me that there is still reason to try, to _hope_ . That there is still something in this world worth believing in, but only if you let me show _you_ all the reasons why I abandoned faith in the first place.”

“That sounds fair.” Jongin nodded, smiling so beautifully it made Baekhyun’s heart stutter in his chest, “What happens after a week?”

“We can work on that when the time comes.” Baekhyun decided, “For now if you’re going to be staying with me then I guess you need a place to sleep.”

When Jongin nodded a moment later, Baekhyun gave a smile of his own, leading him to his spare bedroom and apologising for the mess as he flitted around to tidy up a little.

“Do not trouble yourself, Baekhyun.” Jongin told him, waving a hand over the room once.

Baekhyun gasped, unable to quite believe his eyes when everything returned to its rightful place in minutes, as though Jongin had _healed_ the room of clutter and disarray. When Jongin looked at him then, the smile on his lips and the hope in his eyes had Baekhyun thinking to himself that spending an entire week with an angel he’d previously not even known existed, was possibly going to be the longest week of his life.

*****

    The next morning, Jongin heard Baekhyun when he started moving around quietly. He’d stayed in the room his human charge had granted him like he promised he would, despite the fact that he didn't actually _need_ to sleep.

Jongin had decided it would be less _creepy_ to Baekhyun if he appeared more _normal_ , and so had spent the quiet hours of night reading one of Baekhyun’s books. Of course, he was constantly alert in the event of his charge needing him for something.

He did notice though, that Baekhyun had actually gone to his bedroom to sleep, rather than just letting himself drift off in the armchair with a glass of scotch balancing precariously between his fingers.

Perhaps Baekhyun didn't want to appear as lost as Jongin knew him to be.

Today was a new day, one that had winter sunlight spilling in through the windows that had partially frosted overnight, and one that marked the beginning of their week long… experiment, of sorts.

It was their first full day together, well when Baekhyun actually _knew_ Jongin was there, and the angel wasn't sure what to expect from promising to let Baekhyun show him why he no longer believed in hope or faith.

He only hoped he could bring a little light to the darkness Baekhyun seemed to wear like a black cloak fastened too tightly around his throat.

Sensing where Baekhyun was moving around, Jongin left the guest bedroom and made his way to the kitchen, smiling at the way Baekhyun flitted around the room as he prepared a wonderful looking breakfast. Pancakes and syrup, toast, orange juice and what appeared to be freshly made coffee in a pot. Baekhyun moved with a grace and fluidity that Jongin hadn’t really noticed before, and he found himself momentarily transfixed.

Baekhyun really was a beautiful human being.

“Good morning, Baekhyun.” Jongin greeted, but his charge clearly hadn’t heard him come into the room because he jumped in fright and dropped the hotplate of pancakes.

Jongin of course, caught them mid-flight before they could make a mess of the kitchen floor.

“Good reflexes.” Baekhyun commented, sounding impressed, “I never even heard you come in here, either.” He shook his head at himself and smiled, “I made breakfast so… do you like syrup on your pancakes?”

“I have no idea.” Jongin said, “I can’t taste, remember?”

Baekhyun’s dark eyes grew wide, “What… _anything_ ?”

“Not a thing.” Jongin shook his head, and then felt guilty when the smile fell from Baekhyun’s face.

“Of course. Angels can’t feel the physical and the act of eating…definitely physical.” Baekhyun muttered to himself, frustrated and frowning as he started clearing the table, “So stupid.”

Though Jongin knew of Baekhyun’s tendency to berate himself when he was alone and didn't have to wear his well-constructed mask of _I’m fine_ , seeing it first hand pulled at Jongin’s heartstrings.

He looked so crestfallen about something so small.

“Baekhyun you’re _not_ stupid, it’s an easy mistake to make.” Jongin assured him, “You didn't even know I existed until yesterday.”

Baekhyun still looked unconvinced. “I guess.”

“I would very much like to eat some pancakes anyway. They do look wonderful.”

“What’s the point if you can’t taste them?” Baekhyun asked with a frown.

“Because you made them for me.” Jongin said simply, and though Baekhyun looked surprised by that response he nodded, serving pancakes for them both and gesturing for Jongin to eat at the table with him.

Jongin copied the way Baekhyun ate his breakfast, wishing he could taste the syrup on his tongue but smiling warmly when Baekhyun kept glancing at him nervously.

“Instinct tells me that breakfast tastes as good as it looks.”

The words made Baekhyun smile and laugh softly, shaking his head. Jongin took pride in the small accomplishment because, if he were being honest with himself, he’d do just about anything to stop Baekhyun looking so sad all the time.

He was young and beautiful and _alive._ He didn't deserve to hurt the way he did, to be tormented by nightmares of a past that wasn't his fault. Baekhyun deserved to be _happy_ .

Jongin had always hated seeing Baekhyun upset. Ever since he was a child, and had fallen off his first bicycle and grazed his knees. The youngster had burst into a flood of tears until his mother had rushed to him and brushed him down, kissing his hair and telling him over and over that he was okay, hushing him until he stopped crying and promising it would go much better next time. That even daddy had fallen off his bicycle when he first started, too.

Forcing himself out of his reverie until he too lingered for too long in the past, Jongin turned to Baekhyun and asked him what the plan was for their first day.

Baekhyun informed him that he needed to go to work but then he’d come back for him this evening, and they could get started. Then Baekhyun could show him why he’d lost faith in the world and the Lord who had created it.

The passage of time was irrelevant to an angel, and so although Jongin sensed that he shouldn't follow Baekhyun to work, he occupied himself just fine meditating until he returned. Well, more he was tuned in to _all_ of his charges at once to ensure that they were doing well and didn't require him immediately when he was supposed to be helping Baekhyun.

First priority rarely meant _only_ priority for a messenger of God.

In what seemed like no time at all, though night was already turning the sky an inky dark blue, Baekhyun was back home, dumping his things in the hallway with a loud _thump_ , “I’ve taken a week off work.” he said before Jongin could even stand to greet him. “Y’know for our… experiment.”

“It’s good that you’re so willing to begin right away.” Jongin smiled, “Where would you like to start?”

“Yeah well… might as well now you’re here.” Baekhyun grumbled, though Jongin could see the small smile he fought to hide, “And we begin with the Internet.”

Confused, Jongin followed Baekhyun to the dining room table, where he opened up his laptop that was already switched on, connecting to the Internet and clicking for a few minutes before turning the screen towards Jongin.

“What is this?” Jongin asked, horrified at the images playing out across the screen.

War. Countless soldiers fighting and bleeding -- _dying_ . Famine that had children huddled together, bones protruding and stomachs distending. Again and again he saw both man and beast suffer, tigers hunted for their pelts, sharks wrapped up in nets and their fins hacked off only for the remaining body to be tossed carelessly back into the ocean to either drown or be eaten by scavengers.

“It looks like hell,” Jongin breathed, turning away when he could no longer stand to watch.

“That Jongin,” Baekhyun started gently, “Is the twenty-first century on Earth.”

After the horrific videos Baekhyun showed Jongin online newspaper articles that were no less heartbreaking. Headlines detailing arson attacks, terrorist mass shootings, thefts and beatings in the streets- the race of man appeared to be going insane.

“Are you alright?” Baekhyun asked quietly, gazing at him with a concern Jongin had not expected.

“I will be.”

“Good, because this is just the beginning.” The words were sharp, Baekhyun’s mask of indifference firmly back in place. “Come take a walk with me?”

Nodding and following Baekhyun silently, Jongin found himself growing a little concerned as to what they were actually going to _see_ on this walk of Baekhyun’s. More so when the human talked as he walked, telling Jongin of the rise in homicides and suicides, even natural disasters were growing in both frequency and ferocity. They tore the world apart whilst disease spilled through the cracks left behind, killing thousands within weeks.

Jongin wasn't oblivious to any of this, of course. But to hear the way Baekhyun said it, to hear anger weaving into his words alongside the hurt had Jongin fearing his heart may actually break. He couldn't help it; he was an angel after all and so existed to care for the human race.

It was true though, that mankind had already spent an eternity trying to destroy itself and label it as something else, something that sounded like _honour_ and _faith_ when in reality all it was, was _poison_ . Jongin knew it, _all_ the angels knew it, but the Lord had sworn to give the humans free will and that the angels could not alter.

His favourite creation had to learn from its own mistakes. It just seemed to be taking the humans an impossibly long time to get the message.

“What do you see?” Baekhyun asked when they came to a stop at the mouth of an alleyway, shadows growing as night descended upon the city once more.

“Homeless people.” Jongin said before he even saw the haggard figures huddled together for warmth against the harsh winter breeze, “Helpless souls.”

“Souls that _your_ God abandoned.” Baekhyun snapped bitterly, then sighed heavily. “This is all the world has to offer us now, Jongin. Poverty and hunger, crime, greed and the nightmare vision of war breaking out when we are in no position to fight one.”

Baekhyun looked up at him, dark eyes barely visible beneath his mop of blonde hair. “There’s so much hatred, so much evil in the world now that there’s no space for hope or salvation anymore. No more chances for redemption.” His words were spoken with a finality that made Jongin feel empty inside. “How can you believe, expect _others_ to believe in a God that lets this kind of suffering consume the world until there’s nothing left? How can _he_ let the light be eclipsed by darkness?”

“That is the power and responsibility of free will, Baekhyun.” Jongin said softly, and was only half surprised when Baekhyun got angry.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” He snapped, turning on his heel and storming away from him.

Jongin had no choice but to follow, easily falling into step with him as he tried to stop him, but still ended up right back where they started outside Baekhyun’s house. “God is a _creator_ . He gave the human race the power to _choose_ how they live their lives and what they do with the other creations he gifted them with.”

The look Baekhyun fixed him with was oddly intense. “You can’t possibly understand what it _feels_ like, Jongin. To lose something- _someone_ you love.”

“You’re wrong.” Jongin sighed, “I know exactly what that feeling is like.”

“ _How_ ?”

Jongin held Baekhyun’s gaze. “Because I’ve been living with losing you little by little every day since you lost your family. The further you drift from your faith, the further you drift from _me_ , and I don’t have words describe what that does to me.”

“But you’re not even _human!_ ” Baekhyun exclaimed, his expression shifting from anger to shock.

“Do you really think that humans are the only thing that can love?” Jongin laughed, though it was void of humour and melody. “Do animals not nuzzle their young, do they not fight to the death to protect them? Did moons not gravitate towards their planets… does the ocean not cling to the earth?”

For the longest moment Baekhyun stared at him in silence, and Jongin felt the first stirrings of _fear_ . Fear of rejection and acceptance all rolled into one confusing mass he’d never had to experience before.

“Do you love me?”

The question caught Jongin off guard, but he answered an immediate, “Yes.”

“Like a parent? A friend?” Baekhyun asked, a note of cynicism sliding into his voice, “Or perhaps a pet? Is that how an angel loves a human, Jongin?”

“An angel cannot lie, Baekhyun, so I cannot do so to protect either myself or you.” Jongin told him, watching as Baekhyun took an entire step backwards. “I’m in love with you. Have been since I watched you become the man that stands in front of me now.”

Baekhyun scoffed. “What, broken and useless?” his words were bitter and hollow, used to distract as he absorbed this new information.

“No, Baekhyun.” Jongin said with a soft smile, “You’re still as wild and beautiful and strong as you’ve always been. You’re just _lost_ , that’s all. But anything lost can be found, if given the chance.”

Emotion gathered in twin pools of salt in Baekhyun’s eyes as he stepped so close Jongin could count the tiny freckles that dotted a map down one side of his face. “I don't believe you.” Baekhyun whispered, pushing up onto his toes and pressing an unexpected kiss to Jongin’s lips, “You don’t know me and so can’t possibly love me. But it was nice to hear somebody say it.”

Jongin had no idea _what_ he was supposed to think to that. Baekhyun had brushed off his heart at the same time as kissing him, but the confusion did nothing to quiet the sudden, desperate _wish_ that he could have felt, could have _tasted_ the kiss that for whatever reason; Baekhyun had given him willingly.

“Everything on Earth exists in a balance.” Jongin said, hoping he was making the right choice by not questioning Baekhyun’s actions, “There can be no light without darkness, no good without evil. The world would not survive without a measure of both.”

Baekhyun gave him the look of a true sceptic. “After what I’ve shown you already, I doubt there’s anything good you _could_ show me.”

“And I am here to erase that doubt.” Jongin said, “Do you trust me?”

“I…” Baekhyun hesitated for a moment, “Yes.”

That made Jongin smile. “Then please don’t panic.”

It was adorable really, the confusion that broke over Baekhyun’s face like a wave over the sand when Jongin told him that he was going to reveal his wings to him.

Baekhyun stood incredibly still, watching intently as Jongin focused his energies until he was unfurling his wings, spreading out his huge wingspan of pure white feathers, his primaries tipped with a shimmering gold.

“So they _were_ invisible!” Baekhyun gasped after moment of quiet awe, and Jongin chuckled.

“Something like that, yes.”

“They’re so beautiful… _you_ are beautiful, Jongin.” Baekhyun confessed, but the words seemed to surprise him as much as Jongin because rose pink suddenly dusted his cheeks all the way to his ears.

“You can touch them, if you wish.” Jongin smiled when he noticed the way Baekhyun’s fingers seemed to almost unconsciously reach for them only to curl back into fists by his side.

“I can?”

Jongin reached out, beckoning him closer, and Baekhyun only hesitated another moment before moving towards him. Jongin fluttered his wings gently, watching the way Baekhyun moved around him slowly, stroking a tentative hand over the feathers and the strong sinew beneath that powered his impressive wings.

Of course Jongin couldn't feel Baekhyun’s fingers, but he could feel how wonderstruck he was to behold something he’d never even known existed until now. It was a feeling that made Jongin shiver.

“They’re so soft.” Baekhyun commented, fingers lingering on one of Jongin’s primaries, tracing the gold shimmer repeatedly. “It’s like God dipped you in gold…”

Smiling, Jongin plucked out the feather that Baekhyun seemed so fond of. “It will never wither, and it is a gift for you.”

“Thank you, Jongin.” Baekhyun gasped, clutching the feather to him tightly as though it were already precious to him. “I will treasure it.”

Perhaps it was.

“So, my little human,” Jongin started, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun to pull him closer. “Are you ready to fly?”

Realisation dawned quickly and Baekhyun balked. “ _Hell no!_ Without the assistance of an aircraft of some kind humans remain firmly _on the ground_ .” He was rambling, the words rushed and jumbled, “If we weren’t then we’d have wings too and do you _see_ any wings Jongin?” Baekhyun turned his head dramatically from side to side, “No, so there’s no way I’m flying anywhere.”

“I assure you, you’re perfectly safe with me.” Jongin promised though he couldn’t help laughing a little, “I would never let harm befall you, Baekhyun.” He said more seriously, and watched the way Baekhyun glanced back at his wings with a hint of intrigue sparking in the depths of his eyes.

Those eyes then met Jongin’s, who then pulled Baekhyun into his arms properly. “I’m an angel, remember. I’m stronger than a dozen men and I would _never_ drop you or whatever else it is that you’re afraid of.”

Baekhyun’s gaze dragged over his wings again as he stroked his hands down Jongin’s arms as though calculating the risks. Eventually he met Jongin’s eyes again, and lifted his arms to wrap them around his neck.

“Okay.”

“Hold on tight.”

Baekhyun did as he was told, pressing himself against Jongin’s body when the angel lifted him up bridal style and took off, his wings beating so powerfully they were above the city skyline in seconds.

With his eyes screwed tightly shut, Baekhyun clung to Jongin with a white-knuckled grip for a while, but when he eventually did take a tentative look around him he gasped aloud as Jongin held him a little tighter.

“The stars look like diamonds from here.” Baekhyun whispered, “I never knew the sky could be so beautiful.”

Following his wide-eyed gaze upward, Jongin supposed that the night sky from this perspective was quite wonderful, surrounded by the blanket of stars God had scattered for mankind to look upon.

Baekhyun certainly seemed awed by it, and that made Jongin happy. It was a lovely sight to behold, the look of innocent wonder splashed across Baekhyun’s beautiful face.

He took Baekhyun to a suburban area and landed noiselessly on a thick tree branch – smiling when his charge said he reminded him of a bird, landing in a tree like that – curling his wings back into himself and telling Baekhyun to stay in his arms otherwise the morals would see him.

“No chance of me moving far when I’m this high up, anyway.” Baekhyun commented, though he did have Jongin set him down on his feet so he could stand.

He stayed within the circle of Jongin’s arms, and Jongin simply stood there holding Baekhyun against him and wishing he could feel the warmth of his body against his chest.

“What’re we doing here?” Baekhyun asked without turning to look at him.

“We’re here because I want you to observe the people.”

There was an elderly couple walking hand in hand down the street looking just as lost in love as they would have on the day they married decades ago. A group of children playing whilst one sat alone and off to the side. Noticing this, the rest of the group approached her, asking if she wanted to play with them and the little girl smiled brightly, running across the grass to catch up to them.

Jongin noticed Baekhyun’s expression soften at the sight, then he sensed a change in one of his other charges, the one he’d really brought Baekhyun here to see.

“Watch, the bedroom window over there.”

“I feel a little like a pervert, standing here looking into a woman’s bedroom window.” Baekhyun said when he followed where Jongin’s hand had gestured.

“This is not perversion, Baekhyun. This is a blessing.”

The two of them watched, the woman was laid on the bed and covered with blankets, red-faced and exhausted looking, whilst the man standing just next to the bed had tears on his cheeks and a squirming bundle clutched close to his chest.

The woman had just had her first child, and Jongin blessed the daughter she had brought into the world.

“I still don’t understand.”

Jongin explained patiently. “Each good thing in this world is its own little beacon of light. I have just shown you a few of those lights.” He pointed to the elderly couple, “There is the light of loyalty.” A nod towards the children playing together, “The light of innocence, and of family.” Jongin indicated the new mother again, “She has just started her own.”

When Baekhyun’s eyes misted over Jongin worried he’d hurt him somehow, but then he was nodding and smiling. “I wish there were more of those little lights.”

“There are. You just have to know where to look for them.” Jongin promised, “You just need to look _harder_ and not get swallowed by the darkness that will always try to extinguish the light.”

Baekhyun considered his words for a few moments before speaking. “Thank you, Jongin. For an interesting first day.”

Jongin nodded, holding him properly and lifting him once more so that he could fly him back home. Soon they were standing at Baekhyun’s bedroom door and Jongin was bidding him goodnight.

“This is only the beginning, Baekhyun.” Jongin said quietly, and was rewarded with a tired but still beautiful smile.

“Goodnight, my guardian angel.” Baekhyun whispered, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s cheek that was so loaded with emotion Jongin felt his heart begin to race in a way it never had before.

Heading back to his own bedroom he found himself wondering, not for the first time, what tomorrow would bring.

*****

    When Baekhyun woke early one chilly late winter morning it wasn't from night terrors or dreams about the family he’d lost or even the memories of them that usually haunted his every waking hour. No, it was from dreams of _lights_ .

Thousands of little lights that illuminated the world in their own unique way, each tiny moment of happiness all wrapped up in a pair of breathtaking white and gold wings that held each and every light in a protective embrace.

For the first time in years Baekhyun found himself smiling first thing in the morning when he heard Jongin moving around the spare room that had always been vacant until now. Glancing over at his bedside table, Baekhyun reached out to touch the large white feather that Jongin had gifted him.

Touching a finger to the shimmering gold that made up the tip of the feather, Baekhyun wondered what Jongin had in store for him today.

Climbing out of bed so that he could get dressed, Baekhyun couldn't help thinking back to the confession of love Jongin had given him on their first day together. Baekhyun had dismissed his feelings so easily, so carelessly that the more he got to know Jongin, the more guilty he felt for being so dismissive. He wondered if angels loved the same way humans did, passionately and sometimes destructively, and if they did, if they _could_ then what did that mean for them.

If it did in fact, mean anything at all.

Approaching Jongin at the fundraiser, Baekhyun had never expected to discover that he was so much _more_ than a handsome stranger who just happened to sit beside him at the bar. Not only was Jongin an angel, he was _his_ angel, and the last thing he’d expected to come out of that situation was Baekhyun offering a place to stay and Jongin spilling a love confession when they barely knew one another.

Stuff like that happened in books and movies not real life, or not _his_ life at least. Or so he’d thought for so many years now he’d lost count. Going to bed with a belly full of scotch every night tended to mess with a person’s memories after a while.

Now Baekhyun didn't know _what_ to think, or if he should even be putting much thought into the situation at all. All he _did_ know right now was that whether Jongin loved him or not, he wasn't even _human_ . He was an angel, beautiful and immortal.

There was no way an angel and a mortal could be together so none of this mattered anyway, even if his heart _had_ started skipping several beats every time Baekhyun replayed the words over in his head, wishing he’d reacted differently somehow.

Was it possible that Baekhyun’s heart was changing too? Could you really fall in love with somebody so quickly, or was he just drawn to Jongin because of who — _what_ he was?

Shaking his head at his ridiculous train of thought, Baekhyun headed to the spare bedroom, knocking on the door softly before opening it to find Jongin putting away several books that he’d clearly spent last night reading.

“Good morning Baekhyun!” Jongin greeted cheerfully, smiling in a way that had Baekhyun fighting the urge to look away in bashfulness. “Did you sleep well?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Better than I have in years. Would you like to have breakfast with me again?”

“I would love to.” Jongin said, already crossing the room to him, “I’ll help.”

It was true, that Baekhyun didn't understand anything right now, his whole world had been tipped upside down, tilted on the wrong axis and possibly rotating backwards. But Baekhyun couldn't find it within his lonely heart to mind because he hadn’t truly smiled in years. It was an odd feeling, to have something other than empty despair churning his insides every day, but he didn't want to fight it because it made him feel good.

It made him feel _alive_ .

Breakfast turned out to be an entertaining affair, with Jongin _crushing_ several eggs rather than cracking them. Apparently being incredibly strong but unable to physically feel anything wasn't exactly a brilliant combination. But it made them both laugh, so Baekhyun figured it wasn't entirely a bad thing, either.

In what seemed like no time at all they were standing in Baekhyun’s small, desperately sad looking back garden, where Jongin was fluttering his wings again in preparation for flight.

The urge to touch the soft feathers was so strong Baekhyun couldn't help but give in to it, stroking over delicate looking feathers held together by incredibly taut, strong muscle. He would never get bored of this, Baekhyun knew already, would never tire of running his fingers through the silken texture that immediately enveloped him in warmth.

Baekhyun was never going to stop being enamoured by those wings, or the angel they belonged to, and when Jongin folded one of his wings around him to pull him closer, so close Jongin’s breath tickled his lips when he tilted his chin up towards him he found he couldn't look away. Daring to meet the unique gold flecked brown of Jongin’s eyes, Baekhyun felt a _pull_ from so deep inside himself that to keep from kissing him caused physical pain.

He wondered what it would be like to kiss him again, kiss him _properly_ . Imagined what it would be like to press his lips to the pink of Jongin’s mouth and have Jongin actually _feel_ it. Physical intimacy was so sparse in Baekhyun’s life that his face flushed hot at his own train of thought.

Realising that he was blatantly staring at Jongin’s lips Baekhyun shook himself, dismissing thoughts of kissing as he moved to let Jongin gather him up in his arms again.

“Where are we going today?”

Jongin gave him a smile that more resembled a smirk. “Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.” Baekhyun laughed.

“Then, it’s a surprise.”

Seconds later they were taking off, wind whistling in Baekhyun’s eyes and tousling his hair. Afraid of how high he could feel they were going, Baekhyun kept his eyes squeezed shut until curiosity won out the way it always did. Opening his eyes Baekhyun was awed all over again, captivated by everything they flew over.

He had no idea how he stayed so warm and comfortable at this altitude, perhaps it was just one of Jongin’s many gifts, but Baekhyun watched as they glided over buildings and forests, over the ocean more than once until Baekhyun really did wonder where his angel was taking him. Jongin never seemed to tire of holding him, as though his strength would never wane no matter how long he held him for.

Baekhyun was about to ask him if he’d spill where they were going yet, after seeing nothing but dunes of sand for a long while, when a series of unmistakable structures suddenly came into view.

The pyramids at Giza, Jongin had flown them all the way to _Egypt._

Baekhyun had no idea how it was possible, how they could fly such a great distance in what seemed like such a short time. Faster than any airplane at any rate, he wondered why he’d not gotten sick, or even _noticed_ just how fast they must have been flying.

But then Baekhyun reminded himself that Jongin was no bird, he was an _angel._ No ordinary rules applied here. Aside from that he didn't actually know how long the journey had taken, how much time had passed him by in the security of Jongin’s arms. Baekhyun decided he didn't care.

Jongin glided over the pyramids and down into the city of Cairo below, passing the more modern looking areas into the downtrodden outskirts, where they landed.

“Take a look around.” Jongin said when he set him down carefully, “What do you see?”

Stretching his legs and holding onto Jongin’s arm for support, Baekhyun did as he was asked, and found himself struggling to see much of anything. Well, anything good, the whole place was just so _desolate_ .

All that surrounded them was sand, so much sand and dilapidated houses occupied by poverty stricken people. Jongin shifted to stand behind him, pulling him backward so that he could hold his body against him. _Look harder,_ he whispered when Baekhyun told him all he could see was sand.

It was a little frustrating, being expected to just _know_ what he was supposed to be looking for, but Baekhyun also knew that he was just being difficult on purpose so he tried again. And again, until finally he saw it, the thing that Jongin was trying to show him.

There were two middle-aged women, stood in the doorways to their adjoining houses – that honestly looked like shacks in comparison to the buildings Baekhyun was used to – one of them was clutching what appeared to be a small loaf of freshly baked bread, whilst the other was empty handed and looked longingly at the food.

The woman with the bread must have noticed, because she walked the small distance to the woman who had nothing, both of them then sitting in the doorway and breaking the bread in half, smiling and laughing as they shared it.

“What do you call this light?” Baekhyun asked, touched by the simple act of kindness that all too often wasn't given these days and when it was, it was overlooked or unappreciated.

“Friendship.” Jongin said simply, and somehow his answer didn't really surprise Baekhyun.

For the next few hours they wandered the heat baked streets together, walking in the sun when Jongin made himself visible (minus the wings, of course) to buy food and drinks for Baekhyun. Where he’d gotten the money from, Baekhyun had no idea, but he was grateful of the refreshments.

Baekhyun saw them everywhere, glimpses of Jongin’s lights scattered across a place that at first glance he would have branded as nothing more than a barren wasteland. It surprised him though, that people who had next to nothing could find so much hope and light in their world.

“Watch the house at the end of the street.” Jongin said, abruptly bringing them to a stop. “One of my charges lives there with her two children. Her husband is a soldier and hasn't yet met his two-year-old daughter.”

Saddened by the thought of a family being separated for so long, Baekhyun did as he was asked, watching as the young woman came outside with her children, supervising them as they played together with their little wooden toys. They were handmade gifts from their father, Jongin told him, he had sent them with the promise of seeing them all soon. That promise had been months ago now.

Swallowing back a lump of emotion that lodged in his throat, Baekhyun noticed a man a short distance away, and seconds later the older of the two children, the boy, spotted that same man too. A cry of excitement rang out then, and the boy took off running, right over to the man who scooped him up into his arms and held him tightly.

Only then did Baekhyun realise that the man was wearing military gear, and the way the young woman gathered up her toddler and ran to him too, into a tight embrace and passionate kiss, confirmed what he’d already thought. That man was her husband, and the family was finally reunited.

The tears in Baekhyun’s eyes spilled down his cheeks, but they weren’t tears of sadness, no. For the first time in what seemed like an age Baekhyun actually cried tears of joy for something and he pressed himself into Jongin’s body, glad of his warmth when he held him tightly.

“I call this light, _hope_ .” Jongin whispered.

“I think it’s my favourite so far.” Baekhyun almost sighed, turning in Jongin’s arms and flushing at the way Jongin gazed at him, leaning into his hand when the angel cupped his face to wipe away his tears.

He dare not ask what it was like, to not feel the tears against his fingertips.

“Are you ready to go home now?”

Baekhyun nodded, and when he found himself gliding over a black ocean beneath a diamond strewn sky, his arms outstretched for the first time as Jongin dipped them close enough to the water for Baekhyun to reach out and touch it, feel the salt on his face and in his hair, he felt he was truly flying.

And he wasn't sure he ever wanted his feet to touch the ground again.

*****

    Jongin’s lights were scattered all across the world, and in just a few weeks Baekhyun had visited more countries that would probably have taken a lifetime to see otherwise. The week Baekhyun had originally granted his guardian angel to _save him from himself_ had long since come and passed. Jongin hadn’t mentioned it and so Baekhyun didn't either, choosing instead to let Jongin continue showing him the little lights that kept shining on despite how thick and impenetrable the darkness around them appeared to be sometimes.

From the Middle East to Europe, from the United States to other countries in East Asia, as well as several other cities in his _own_ country, Baekhyun felt as though he’d seen the world with Jongin. It was astonishing really, how the angel’s powerful wings could take him anywhere on the planet in just a few short hours, and even then that was slower than usual because Jongin was being extra careful as he had Baekhyun with him.

But, Baekhyun no longer feared falling through the sky like an angel cast out of heaven because he _knew_ that Jongin would never let go of him even for a second. Knowing that though, only added to the growing _feeling_ inside of him, the feeling that made him hurt the more time Baekhyun spent with Jongin, the more he didn't want him to leave again.

Wanting something, no matter how badly, changed nothing. Baekhyun knew that first hand after so many years of wanting and wishing for his family to come back to him. Hoping and praying until he no longer had the strength to do so, until hopes and prayers became tears on his face and screams into his pillow in the dead of night.

Jongin was still an angel, and the only reason Baekhyun even knew of his existence was because he was such a broken shell of himself God had felt the need to intervene. Baekhyun wasn't the only person Jongin was responsible for, and he had to remember that. After all, he’d been privileged enough to see for himself some of those that Jongin cared for so much, those people who spent their whole lives not knowing that a guardian angel really was watching over them.

Even though Jongin couldn't _feel_ things the same way humans could, Baekhyun still felt sorry about the situation, that Jongin loved all of his charges and they didn't even know him. It made him selfishly want Jongin to stay with him because he _did_ know him, but he knew that would never happen. Jongin wouldn't abandon anybody.

_Except for me_ , Baekhyun thought silently, _because when he leaves that’s exactly how I’m going to feel._

All over again, he’d be abandoned and alone in the world.

Knowing that such negative thinking was only going to end with him reaching for the whisky bottle again when he’d been trying so hard to stop, Baekhyun decided to try and just accept the inevitable that was his separating with Jongin, and cherish the time that God _had_ given him to share with his beautiful guardian angel.

Like right now, after having been in the United Kingdom for most of the day, where Baekhyun had fallen in love with the quirky little country and all of its strangely uneven buildings. He’d not been fond of all the rain that fell in one afternoon though, but had laughed until his stomach hurt when Jongin brought him back home to find it falling heavily in Seoul, too.

It probably wasn't that funny, but it had been so long since he’d laughed like that he hadn’t even tried to subdue it, especially when Jongin had joined in.

Now though, things were quiet between them as they sat on the floor near the living room window together, watching the rain fall and create rivulets that flowed down the window. Baekhyun felt strange, almost as though the water was beginning to wash away the bitterness that he’d been carrying around with him for far too long.

Leaning against Jongin’s shoulder Baekhyun felt warm and content. “There is another light in this room, in this very moment.” Jongin whispered, and just the sound of his voice made Baekhyun smile.

“What is it?”

“The light of peace.” Jongin said, brushing messy blonde hair from where it had fallen into Baekhyun’s face, “You _do_ feel more at peace, don't you?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Right now yes, I do.” the smile that lit up Jongin’s face made Baekhyun feel warm inside.

“I wish I could feel you properly.” Jongin said when Baekhyun curled further into his side, “I wish I could feel the warmth of your skin…” he paused, shifting so that he could tilt Baekhyun’s chin up and trace a thumb across his bottom lip. “I wish I could have tasted that kiss you gave me.”

“Would being given another kiss suffice?” Baekhyun blurted before he could stop himself, blushing hotly but pushing on anyway, “You won’t feel it the same way I do, but you’d feel the meaning behind it.”

Jongin wasn't going to be with him for long, and Baekhyun no longer wanted to waste a single second with shy glances and mixed signals.

“Then…” Jongin breathed, the word ghosting over Baekhyun’s lips, “show me the _meaning_ of your kiss.”

Feeling bold, Baekhyun manoeuvred himself into Jongin’s lap so that he was sat facing him, kissing him softly at first and marvelling at the warmth beneath his hands when he gripped Jongin’s biceps for support.

He was much warmer than Baekhyun.

Were all angels like this? Or was it unique because Jongin’s warmth came from the way he _cared_ for Baekhyun, not simply from his physical form? The contrast between their bodies was just another thing for him to be awed by.

Jongin held him tighter as Baekhyun kissed him harder, deeper, their lips meeting again and again as tongues took their first tentative licks into each other’s mouths. Baekhyun knew that even though Jongin couldn't feel him properly, they both needed this closeness, this _connection_ if their time together wasn’t meant to last.

Baekhyun didn't hear Jongin spread his incredible wings, but he felt them when the angel folded them around him protectively, the soft feathers tickling any patch of skin not covered by clothes. It was a moment that he committed firmly to memory, so that he could go back to it again and again. Baekhyun never wanted to forget the way he felt right now.

It was Baekhyun who pulled away first, fearing that if he didn't stop now he would lose whatever was left of himself in Jongin, though he stayed close, pressed their foreheads together as he whispered against his lips. “Has an angel ever fallen in love with a human before?”

“A few times.” Jongin hummed.

_How do they deal with it? What do they do?_ Baekhyun burned to ask, because despite how much he fought to deny it, seeing the way Jongin smiled at him with eyes so full of love made Baekhyun yearn to know one thing above all others.

Had any of those angels and their mortal lovers ever even _found_ a way to truly be together?

*****

It was beautiful, Jongin thought, the serenity that seemed to blanket the whole room whenever Baekhyun settled himself in Jongin’s arms. Something was shifting between them, Jongin could sense it, could see it in the way his beautiful human looked at him sometimes. He wasn't sure it was love shining in Baekhyun’s eyes, but it was definitely something.

They were laid on Baekhyun’s bed, which they had been sharing for the last couple of weeks because Baekhyun had started growing increasingly worried whenever Jongin wasn't with him.

As though Baekhyun was afraid Jongin would just disappear. Jongin didn't have the heart to tell him that some day soon he would have to.

With every day that passed, Baekhyun was easier and easier to convince of the light that still existed in the world if you were willing to nurture the flame rather than snuff it out. It made Jongin incredibly proud and happy, until that happiness turned back to sadness because he knew what that meant. Baekhyun’s spirit was healing, which was wonderful, but that of course meant that Jongin’s mission was coming to an end.

And so was his time with Baekhyun.

For the first time Jongin was truly confused, had no idea how he was going to survive eternity not being with Baekhyun every day. His laugh, his smile, never again would he witness those things as close to Baekhyun as he was right now. It seemed cruel now, that he would no longer see Baekhyun first thing in the morning and last thing at night, but would still be made to stand by as he aged and died.

Jongin sometimes secretly thought that Baekhyun had been right all along, that the Lord was too ruthless, but of course he would never speak such a heinous thing out loud. He’d probably end up joining Lucifer in his cage deep beneath the earth, if he did.

With Baekhyun in his arms, Jongin desperately wished for one night, just one night where he could really and truly _feel_ him. Touch him, taste him and love him. But it was not to be.

“Can I ask you something?” Baekhyun’s voice splintered Jongin’s thoughts.

“Anything.”

“What’s heaven like?” Baekhyun asked, quiet and almost unsure, “Is my family really there?”

Jongin had been waiting for this question, and smiled warmly as he held Baekhyun a little closer. “Your family are indeed in heaven.” The way Baekhyun’s whole body relaxed at his words made Jongin want to kiss him, “Heaven isn’t really a physical place. The spirit is not physical and therefore requires no such realm to reside. Heaven is more a feeling, a feeling of contentment, of the completeness that all humans strive for but never achieve in life. It’s warmth, love and security… heaven is _finished_ .”

“So… they’re really at peace?” Baekhyun asked, blinking rapidly when tears welled in his eyes. “No more pain?”

Jongin smiled reaching out to brush away the water collecting on Baekhyun’s thick eyelashes. “They are at peace Baekhyun, I promise you.”

The room fell quiet for a long moment after that, whilst Baekhyun thought about what had been said, until he was nodding and smiling beautifully despite the tears in his eyes.

“Where do the angels live then?”

Surprised but pleased that Baekhyun seemed so interested in an angels way of life, Jongin patiently explained that angels didn't really _live_ in any specific place. They travelled all over the world to wherever their charges were in need of them.

Baekhyun gazed at him, hanging on to every word as Jongin told him that the higher choirs of angels were the _keepers_ of the spiritual soul, they watched over the souls that resided in heaven. Those souls were complete. The middle choirs were the _caretakers_ of the spiritual journey. It was their task to guide the spirit into a new lifetime, essentially to lead the spirit somewhere to be reborn into the next life in this world. Finally, there were the lower choirs of angels, like Jongin himself, who were the _guardians_ of the physical soul. They guided and protected the souls in the physical world, helping them through life until their cycle was complete.

“An angels place is at the side of man, we were created to love, guide and protect the human race.” Jongin said quietly, “So we don’t need an actual _residence_ .”

“So where do you rest then? Where do you go if none of your charges need you?” Baekhyun’s questions were rapid, “Do you ever sleep?”

Laughing softly, Jongin answered as best he could. “There is a spiritual realm for an angel’s essence to stay. It’s a lot like the human version of heaven; only for us it’s only temporary. Angels are immortal, so we are never _complete_ like humans. We don’t really need to rest as such, and honestly I spend most of my ‘free time’ watching over you.” He admitted with a soft laugh, “I always have done.”

Baekhyun gave him a smile that was all kinds of adorable, but before either of them could speak another word Ezekiel made his presence known in a bright flash of light that had Baekhyun yelping in fright and quite literally jumping off the bed to cower against the wall.

Rushing to Baekhyun’s side, Jongin pulled him against him. “Do not be afraid, Baekhyun. Ezekiel is an archangel and would never harm you.”

Ezekiel gave a warm smile and bowed his head towards Baekhyun, then turned to Jongin, his expression solemn. “Your work here is finished, Jongin. It is time for you to return to the heavens.” Ezekiel spoke the words Jongin now feared the most, “Before you do more harm here than good.”

“No, no please.” Baekhyun was already pleading tearfully, clinging to Jongin’s side so tightly his knuckles turned white. “Don’t take him away from me.”

“But Jongin’s task is complete.” Ezekiel said, “He did what God sent him here to do. He restored your faith.”

“My faith!” Baekhyun cried, “Don't you understand? I have faith because Jongin is here with me!” his breath came in shuddering gasps that seemed to shake his whole body, “The only reason I feel anything _at all_ is because of him, because I’m falling _in_ _love_ with him!”

Shock fell over the room in a blanket of silence, and though the confession shook Jongin to the core, it was nothing in comparison to what it seemed to be doing to Baekhyun. His beautiful human scooted away from him, hands over his mouth and dark eyes wide.

“I’m so sorry.” Baekhyun whispered eventually, “I never meant to—I shouldn’t have said that.”

Jongin frowned. “Why should you hide your feelings?” he asked, “You already know that I love you.”

“Because it’s _hopeless_ Jongin!” Baekhyun almost sobbed, turning to Jongin with tears on his face that kept falling no matter how many times he tried to wipe them away. “We can’t be together, this _archangel_ is here to take you away from me and I can’t-“ a sob cut his words short. “I can’t torture myself wishing for something I can never have.”

Jongin reached for Baekhyun, wanting to comfort him in some way, but his human merely backed further away, shaking his head and wiping fruitlessly at his ever-falling tears.

“I loved my family more than anything and it destroyed me when I lost them. I’ve been hurting myself to distract myself from the pain their loss has left me with, I lost my faith in God _and_ myself… and then _you_ came along.” Baekhyun said, locking eyes with Jongin and continuing as though Ezekiel wasn't still in the room, regarding them carefully. “You showed me the world, Jongin, showed me how much beauty there is out there if I just take the time to look for it. You showed me that there _are_ reasons to keep fighting, to keep hoping, but now the one thing I want more than anything I can never have… I feel like I’m going to break apart all over again.”

Unable to keep his distance any longer, Jongin crossed the room to Baekhyun, taking him in his arms and wanting to cry when Baekhyun simply fell apart in his hold.

“I’ll always be with you, Baekhyun.” Jongin promised, “Your whole life, you know that.”

Baekhyun straightened up a little and looked away from him. “But you won’t, not really, and I hate it.”

“I wish things could be different, I really do.” Jongin sighed, not knowing how to comfort Baekhyun when the thought of separation was tearing him apart too. “But you have to understand, I’m an _angel_ . I’m immortal. I will never age, never _die_ , and one day you will do both. I have to stand by and watch that happen, Baekhyun, so please don’t think that you’re the only one hurting.”

“So you’d rather leave me alone in the world than be with me?” Baekhyun asked tearfully, “All those people you showed me have _someone_ , all of them have their own little light to hold on to. But you’re going to leave me when you’re all I want—you _are_ my light, Jongin, my hope and my reason to keep _going_ . Please don’t leave me.”

The way Baekhyun balled his hands into fists in Jongin’s shirt broke his heart, but he couldn't change what was. He couldn’t become mortal any more than Baekhyun could become an angel.

“I’ll never leave you, Baekhyun, I swear to you.” Jongin said, kissing the blonde mass of Baekhyun’s hair and feeling the emotional turmoil the gesture sent rolling through Baekhyun’s body. “I _love_ you, and I’ll endure an eternity of heartache to watch over you, make sure you’re safe.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath then, stepping away from Jongin once more. “I wish you’d never come to me.” He said, expression dark and resolute despite the tears on his face, “If you’d have just left me faithless then I would probably have destroyed myself but it wouldn't have mattered. I wouldn't have cared. I would never have started falling for you just to lose you—“ his eyes filled with yet more tears, “I feel like I’m dying, Jongin… you should never have come to me.”

Heart fracturing, Jongin reached for Baekhyun again, but stopped when Ezekiel cleared his throat, and the sound made him flinch as he turned to face his superior.

“You are in love with Baekhyun.” The ancient angel said, and though it wasn't a question, Jongin answered anyway.

“I am.” Jongin nodded, standing tall and keeping his chin held high, refusing to feel ashamed of the way he felt. “I am prepared to accept any punishment for this, but I will not apologise for my feelings.”

Ezekiel smiled. “You are not going to be punished for loving somebody, Jongin.” His gaze then shifted to Baekhyun, “Do you truly love Jongin the way you claim to do?”

“I…I do.” Baekhyun stammered, clearly intimidated by the archangel. “I never expected to fall in love, not like this, but I am…I have.” He spoke with a little more confidence. “I love him.”

“Then the Lord has granted you both a gift.” Ezekiel told them. “For one day and one night, Jongin can stay here on earth and _feel_ things the way humans do, before you must say your goodbyes.”

Jongin was stunned. Never had he heard of such a gift being granted, and when he told Ezekiel as much, the archangel explained that he wasn't permitted to speak of it until the human, until _Baekhyun_ had declared his love for him, too. Angels were _designed_ to love humans, not necessarily be _in love_ with them, but caring for them in general was in an angel’s nature. Humans on the other hand were not designed to love angels, and so Baekhyun had to willingly love him for such a gift to be granted.

They had been granted this time to _complete_ one another, in answer to the silent wish Jongin had made without even thinking about whether or not the Lord would hear him.

“Will I be human?” Jongin asked when he finally found his voice.

Ezekiel shook his head. “You will remain an angel. You will still be faster, stronger and heal yourself. You’ll still have your wings but you will now feel everything as though you are human.”

“Please thank God for our gift.” Baekhyun said, crying all over again.

“You already have.” Ezekiel smiled, and then inclined his head to Jongin, “I wish you well, Jongin, but you must remember that you have only one day and one night. When the sun rises tomorrow, whether you want to or not, you will disappear from Baekhyun’s sight.”

Nodding in acknowledgment, Jongin told Ezekiel that he was glad of any gift of time he’d been granted to truly be with Baekhyun, and the archangel told him that when the time came he would collect him. Bidding them farewell Ezekiel then disappeared, leaving them alone to absorb what had just happened.

“How will we know?” Baekhyun asked quietly, stepping closer to Jongin and gazing up at him. “How will we know when our time together starts?”

Noticing the sun rising beyond the curtained window, Jongin pulled his beautiful human into his arms and gasped aloud because he could finally _feel_ it. The heat of Baekhyun’s body, the tremble that shivered through him as Jongin tilted his chin up into a kiss that tasted of passion and something so uniquely _Baekhyun_ it had him moaning into Baekhyun’s mouth at how wonderful he felt, how good he _tasted._

Jongin pulled away for barely a few seconds to whisper, “Our time starts now.”

*****


	2. Two.

*****

    “I think my stomach is about to do somersaults.” Jongin announced when he eventually managed to stop kissing Baekhyun for more than the few moments he needed to catch his breath.

A teasing smirk curved Baekhyun’s lips. “My kisses have been known to have that effect.”

“Oh really?” Jongin laughed, pulling Baekhyun closer still to kiss him again. “I’m inclined to believe you but-“ he paused when his stomach made an obnoxious gurgling noise. “I don’t think your kisses are responsible for _that_ .”

This time it was Baekhyun who laughed. “Sounds like you’re hungry. Come on, I’ll make breakfast and just think… you’ll actually be able to _taste_ it this time.”

That notion had Jongin all but running to the kitchen, gathering all the things that Baekhyun would need to cook for them, his eagerness made his beautiful human dissolve into laughter that made Jongin’s heart want to sing.

Breakfast was a feast of pancakes with syrup, eggs, bacon and sausages with toast alongside a fruit salad that was all served up with both coffee and orange juice. It made Jongin’s mouth water just looking at it.

Piling some of everything onto his plate, and the second he started eating he was lost in the sensation of _taste_ . The meat was succulent and a little chewy, the eggs incredibly soft next to the crunchy toast that was also salty thanks to the butter he’d already spread on it. The fresh fruit was sour in the most delicious way, though every bite had Jongin screwing his eyes shut and scrunching his nose.

Pancakes were something else _entirely_ . They were gloriously light and fluffy against his tongue, so much so that Jongin wondered if they would simply float away should he not swallow them quickly enough. The syrup was sticky and sweet, and had Jongin deciding that the only thing that tasted better was Baekhyun’s kiss.

He kept _that_ thought to himself though, when Baekhyun asked if he was enjoying his breakfast.

“I don't have words to describe how wonderful it is.” Jongin said earnestly, please when Baekhyun flushed with pride. “I would also appreciate a second helping of pancakes.”

Laughing, Baekhyun wandered off to do just that, and whilst he waited Jongin helped himself to the coffee. It was hot, bitter, and he almost spat it straight back out.

“Coffee is _not_ nice!” Jongin declared when Baekhyun re-joined him what seemed only moments later.

“Try it with two spoons of sugar and a little milk.”

Following instructions, Jongin did just that, deciding that although coffee was much more tolerable this way, he much preferred the orange juice.

“How do humans drink coffee so regularly?”

Baekhyun shrugged, handing Jongin his second plate of pancakes. “Just force of habit for most people I guess. It perks us up when we’re tired and with how busy the world is now, coffee is most definitely needed.”

“Then I’m pleased time is meaningless to angels, because I’m not sure I could drink that everyday.” Jongin said, eyeing the offending beverage, and smiling when Baekhyun laughed and bent to press a kiss to his cheek.

Jongin loved how soft Baekhyun’s lips felt on his skin, not as much as he loved the way they felt pressed against his own, but it was a pretty close second. He’d only been able to _feel_ for an hour or so, and already he was certain nothing could possibly feel better than kissing Baekhyun.

His human sat with him on the sofa for a while after they’d eaten, with Baekhyun explaining that he’d feel sick or get a stomach-ache if he didn't allow his food to settle properly. Jongin didn't mind though, sitting there listening to Baekhyun talk about what they should do for the day.

“I could take you to the beach for the day, if you wanted.” Jongin suggested after noticing the television playing holiday advertisements to itself quietly.

Baekhyun laughed. “Jongin it’s still not properly spring time! I’ll freeze to death!”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Jongin elbowed him playfully. “And I wasn't talking about the beaches _here_ .”

“Then where?”

“Anywhere you like.” Jongin smiled. “I am still an angel after all.”

Anywhere turned out to be a white sand beach in Bora-Bora, a paradise Baekhyun had apparently always dreamed of visiting but had never had the opportunity – or the money – to do so.

The journey didn't take any longer than Jongin had expected, but it _did_ wear him out so much he had to sit on the warm sand for a while to recover.

“Are you alright?” Baekhyun asked, curling into his side and looking concerned.

“Fine, I’m just experiencing exhaustion for the first time.” Jongin kissed the worried expression from Baekhyun’s face. “Ezekiel said that I’m still an angel, but until tomorrow I’ll feel the way a human would first. Not that I know any humans that can fly of course, but you get the idea.”

Baekhyun smiled, digging his toes into the sand when he’d pulled off his sneakers and socks. “It’s so beautiful here. The ocean looks so calm.”

Following Baekhyun’s gaze out over the azure blue sea, Jongin had an idea. “Do you want to come for a swim with me?”

“But I don’t have anything to wear!” Baekhyun gasped, gesturing dramatically to his jeans and t-shirt, his sweater had already been discarded on the sand.

Jongin was already on his feet, pulling off his clothes quickly. “They’ll soon dry in the sun, _or_ you could just take them off.”

“I can’t go in there naked!”

“Why not?” Jongin asked, dumping his shirt and trousers in a pile, hands already on the waistband of his briefs. “This place is deserted anyway. Can’t have an angel dropping out of the sky where people might see.”

Baekhyun looked confused. “I thought you were invisible unless you wanted to be seen?”

“Yes, but somehow I don’t think footprints appearing in the sand with no owner would be any _less_ frightening than a man with wings.”

Considering this for a moment, Baekhyun eventually relented. “Fine, but no laughing.” He huffed, pulling off his clothes and dropping them down next to Jongin’s.

Now it was _Jongin’s_ turn to be confused. “Why would I laugh?”

“Well I haven’t exactly been _looking after_ myself lately and I’m a little—“ Baekhyun paused, gesturing between their bodies like it explained everything, “Whilst _you_ seem to have muscle on top of muscle and…”

Jongin felt himself flush under the appreciative gaze that Baekhyun raked him with, but he stepped closer to him, sensing the insecurities that lay just beneath the surface of Baekhyun’s flesh.

“You are beautiful.” Jongin assured him when they were both naked and standing so close together the angel could feel the heat radiating between them.

Blushing furiously, Baekhyun didn't say anything, merely kissed Jongin quickly before taking off down the sand and not stopping until he’d thrown himself into the crystal water. Laughing, Jongin followed, marvelling at the way his toes sank into the sand, the way the sun warmed his skin as he went. Even the smell of the salt in the ocean was intoxicating to him. The water felt amazing, smooth and heavy against his body, and Jongin swore he could feel it trying to pull him in, deeper and further away from the sand, urging him to follow the tide to wherever it would lead him.

They swam together for what seemed like no time at all, but following the sun across the sky Jongin knew that hours had gone by. They had been as fascinated as each other by the marine life just beneath the surface, had dived down to the sandy ocean floor again and again just to see how deep they could go.

Baekhyun kissed Jongin, right there beneath the ocean, surrounded by tiny little bubbles and fish all colours of the rainbow, and when they swam back up through the water dappled by light to break surface; Jongin had never felt more _alive_ .

Panting and breathless, Jongin pulled Baekhyun into his arms, holding him close as they bobbed along with the pull of the water.

“Are any of your lights here?” Baekhyun asked, smiling when Jongin pushed the saturated tresses of blonde hair from his face so he could see him properly.

“Only you.” Jongin whispered, “I love you.”

“I know.” Baekhyun breathed, kissing a trail from Jongin’s neck to his jaw, nipping his way to his mouth, where Jongin tasted the salt of the sea on Baekhyun’s lips. “I love you, too.”

Baekhyun sighed, looking overwhelmed and confused, but before Jongin could ask what was wrong, he was speaking again. “How is this even possible?” he asked, voice quiet. “I’ve known you for such a short time and yet my feelings for you are growing so strong so fast... it’s like they’ve always been there. Like I’ve always loved you, somehow, does that sound stupid?”

“Not at all.” Jongin smiled, leaning forwards to rub his nose against Baekhyun’s affectionately. “Sometimes falling in love with somebody is something that happens over a long period of time, like a flower growing and changing with the seasons. Other times, it’s as sudden as a bolt of lightning across the sky.” Jongin kissed him quickly. “Just because you fall quickly Baekhyun, doesn't make your feelings any less _real_ .”

“It means I’m more likely to get hurt though. In the end.” Baekhyun mumbled, looking away from Jongin and over the open ocean that surrounded them.

The words made Jongin’s heart ache, because he knew Baekhyun was right. He knew that hurt would inevitably follow the happiness they were both feeling right now. God could not have given him a more beautiful gift, being with Baekhyun like this gave him unimaginable happiness, and for as broken as he already felt about it having to end Jongin knew he would also be eternally grateful for the little slice of _real life_ that he had been granted.

He just wished he knew how to comfort Baekhyun, too.

“Do you really wish I had never come to you?” Jongin asked when they’d made their way back to the shore, lying out on the sand after pulling on their briefs so they _weren’t_ completely naked.

Baekhyun had insisted.

“No.” Baekhyun said quietly, reaching between them to take one of Jongin’s hands in his own. “I just wish you didn't have to leave again.”

The sadness weighing down words so honest made Jongin’s whole chest hurt, and he couldn't resist pulling Baekhyun into another passionate kiss, wanting to commit the way he tasted to memory so that he could remember it forever.

“Do you want to go home?” Jongin asked when he noticed Baekhyun growing tired. “We can do something less tropical for the rest of the day.”

Nodding, Baekhyun stood up, brushing sand from his skin before redressing silently and waiting for Jongin to do the same before stepping into his arms without a moment of hesitation. Baekhyun never hesitated anymore. Ensuring no humans that happened to be around could see them, Jongin pushed them both into the sky with his powerful wings, relishing how warm Baekhyun was in his arms and wondering how he’d survived so long without all these _feelings_ .

“I should probably take a bath.” Baekhyun said when they’d arrived home, already on his way to the bathroom as he spoke. “My hair smells like sea salt and leftover sand is making me itchy.”

There was a distance between them now, Jongin could feel it, but he didn't understand why Baekhyun suddenly seemed to be pulling away from him. So he simply let him go, choosing to sit on the sofa in the living room to watch some television show he didn't really understand in order to give his human some space.

Jongin wondered if he’d done or said something to upset him, but before he could tie himself up in too many knots of worry Baekhyun appeared in his peripheral vision, hovering almost nervously inside the doorway and dressed in a fluffy, pale orange bathrobe.

“Is there something wrong?” Jongin asked, concerned by Baekhyun’s sudden subdued demeanour.

Baekhyun shook his head, but looked away when Jongin crossed the room to him. “I just wondered if um… maybe you’d like to share the bath with me? I thought you’d like to experience a real bubble bath and you’ve already seen me naked and didn't _seem_ to find me disgusting so-“ he paused his rambled, flushing in embarrassment. “Sorry that was weird wasn't it? Sorry. Forget I said anything, I’ll just go back to the bathroom.”

By the time Jongin had processed what just happened, Baekhyun was already gone, mumbling to himself angrily, the words _stupid, easy, ugly_ and _slut_ echoing above the running water.

Concerned by the way Baekhyun was talking about himself, Jongin followed quickly, grasping Baekhyun’s arm gently when he’d leaned over the tub and turned off the taps.

“Why would I find you disgusting?” Jongin asked quietly, turning Baekhyun to face him. “Is this about you not really caring for yourself lately? Because we already talked about that and-“

“It’s not only that.” Baekhyun interrupted, pulling the bathrobe tighter around himself. “I just… thought you might, that's all. You’re an angel after all and I’m—well I’m just a…” he trailed off, gesturing to himself as though the action explained everything.

“Baekhyun ah, what happened to make you think such terrible things about yourself?” Jongin questioned, tilting Baekhyun’s chin up and keeping a finger hooked underneath it until he finally met his eyes.

“Don't you already know? I thought you were always watching over me.”

Jongin smiled. “I don’t watch you every second of the day.”

“It’s not really a what, more of a _who_ . An ex-boyfriend.” Baekhyun explained before Jongin could ask. “He… well let’s just say he didn’t like my curves much.” A humourless laugh spilled from his lips, “Told me that if he _wanted_ a woman than he’d date one. Not a man with thick thighs and an ass that jiggles when he walks…it was a long time ago though.”

A long time ago it may have been, but it clearly still hurt. It was obvious in the way Baekhyun’s body was trembling and his hands gripped his bathrobe so tightly the knuckles turned white. It was such a heartbreaking thing to witness, Jongin thought, as Baekhyun had seemed so confident when they were swimming in the ocean earlier.

“He was a fool.” Jongin said, voice so firm the tone made Baekhyun’s eyes go a little wide. “I’ve existed for thousands of years, Baekhyun, and never have I seen a creature as exquisite as you.”

When tears pooled in Baekhyun’s eyes, Jongin feared he’d upset him further instead of comforting him, but then his human was smiling beautifully before the tears could fall.

“Do you really mean that?” Baekhyun asked shyly, cheeks flushing an adorable shade of pink.

“I swear to you.” Jongin promised. “And if you still want me to, I would love to share the bath with you. Those bubbles smell amazing, by the way.”

Baekhyun laughed softly and Jongin felt like soaring. “Cherry blossom and vanilla bean. One of my favourites.” He nodded towards the tub. “How do you want to sit? Facing each other or um… front to back.”

“Whichever is most comfortable for you.”

“Front to back then. It’s better than having to keep my knees bent up all the time but it means I'd be sitting…” Baekhyun trailed off, looking unsure all over again. “Between your legs.”

The thought of Baekhyun naked between his legs had a sudden, unexpected jolt of heat spreading through Jongin’s body and settling low in his stomach. He didn't really understand it, but he had to bite his lip to keep from gasping as he nodded his approval of Baekhyun’s suggestion.

Jongin had no idea why there was so much tension between them now, it didn't feel like a _bad_ sort of tension but he didn’t understand it, so he busied himself with stripping off his clothes and climbing into the tub. Parting his knees as instructed to make room for Baekhyun, he watched as Baekhyun slid off his bathrobe and hung it on the back of the door before joining him in the warm water.

It was almost overwhelming, the heat of the water, the scent of the bubbles and the soft press of Baekhyun’s body against him, but Jongin found himself sighing at how _amazing_ it felt, too.

They soaked in silence for a while, listening to the quiet fizz of the bubbles as they began to dissolve into the water and each other’s slightly elevated breathing.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked, gasping quietly when Jongin shifted forward slightly, moving his arms from the side of the tub to around Baekhyun’s waist beneath the water.

Feeling bold, Jongin pressed a soft kiss to the damp skin of Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I feel like I’m back in heaven.” He mumbled against the soft flesh. “Only better.”

Relishing in the sound of Baekhyun’s soft laughter, Jongin then felt that strange tension between them again when Baekhyun quietly asked him if Jongin would like him to bathe him.

When the question rendered Jongin temporarily speechless, Baekhyun turned to face him, his beautiful face flushed pink in embarrassment.

“Was that something you did with your fool of an ex-lover?” Jongin asked before he could stop himself, feeling oddly jealous at the idea of it.

Baekhyun shook his head quickly. “He never really liked anything that could be considered at all romantic. I just thought it was something I might like to share with you… _only_ you.”

“Then it’s something I would like to share with you, too.” Jongin said, smiling when Baekhyun then turned, albeit awkwardly, to face him in the tub.

Their legs now draped over one another, Baekhyun gasped quietly when Jongin pulled them closer together, then kissed the angel softly before retrieving the washcloth from the edge of the tub and lathering it with floral scented soapsuds.

A sound somewhere between a soft moan and a sigh spilled from Jongin’s lips when he felt Baekhyun’s tender touch on his warm skin, and Jongin found himself watching intently as Baekhyun slowly stroked the washcloth all over his body. He wanted to memorise every single moment he shared with him.

After a while Baekhyun seemed to grow tired of the washcloth, abandoning it in favour of using his wonderful hands on Jongin’s body…he’d never felt anything quite like it. Probably never would again.

It was an intimacy unlike anything he’d ever witnessed before, let alone been a part of, and by the time Baekhyun was finished washing him Jongin was half asleep – something he’d never experienced as an angel that couldn’t _feel_ – but also strangely wound up in response to the heat now pooling low in his gut.

Before he could think too far into it though, Baekhyun was kissing him deeply and asking if he’d like to wash him down too. Of course Jongin agreed without hesitation, only he didn't intend to use the washcloth. That would only act as a barrier he wasn't interested in, and so instead lathered the soap up in his palms before mirroring each of Baekhyun’s previous actions.

Jongin adored the way Baekhyun felt under his hands, so soft and perfect, and the way he pushed into every caress was so sensual it made Jongin wish he never had to stop touching him. Every touch of his hands seemed to make Baekhyun tremble, and when Jongin had made sure no sand and sea salt lingered on his skin or in his hair, he moved closer still and pulled his human into another passionate kiss.

They remained that way for a while, lost in the growing intimacy between them, until eventually Baekhyun was the one to break whatever spell they were under.

“We should probably get out.” He said, seeming bashful all over again. “Before the water gets cold.”

Jongin nodded, letting Baekhyun climb out first before following close behind and wishing that somehow the feeling of Baekhyun’s hands on his skin could last forever.

*****

Later that night, when dinner was done with and the dishes were washed and put away, a thought struck Baekhyun out of seemingly nowhere whilst he was curled tight into Jongin’s side and had just finished watching some romantic comedy he’d already seen a thousand times.

“There’s something I’d like you to see me do.” Baekhyun said in answer to Jongin’s quizzical gaze when he stood up abruptly.

“Is everything okay?” Jongin asked, concern evident in his deep voice as he followed Baekhyun through the kitchen to the small pantry, where his stash of scotch was hidden behind tall boxes of unopened cereal.

Retrieving all the bottles and setting them down beside the sink, Baekhyun took a deep breath, heart racing as he began the task of unscrewing the lids. One bottle at a time, Baekhyun poured the whisky down the sink and washed the golden coloured liquid down the drain with water when the strong smell of spirit threatened to make him gag.

“It isn’t going to be easy, going without this stuff when I’ve become so used to the way it numbs the pain I’ve had to endure for years.” Baekhyun said, appreciating that although Jongin was right there with him, he didn't move to help him in anyway, instead he gave him space to do what he only wished he’d felt strong enough to do months ago.

Jongin understood that this was something he had to do himself.

“It would be worse in the long run if I kept it here.” Baekhyun continued, closing his eyes briefly so he didn't have to watch the way his coping mechanism mixed with the water before disappearing completely. “There would be temptation, and the next few months are going to be hard enough as it is.”

When Baekhyun was finished, his hands were trembling and his heart racing a mile a minute, but he smiled when Jongin then pulled him into his arms and kissed him soundly, mumbling against his lips how proud he was of him for being so brave and taking such a big step.

“I think _this_ -” Jongin said, pressing another firm kiss to his lips. “Is my favourite thing in the world to do.”

Baekhyun laughed, heat in his cheeks. “That’s because you’ve never kissed anybody else.”

“Oh well in that case I’d better go and find somebody else quickly, to make a comparison.” Jongin said, lightening the mood and turning as though he intended to leave.

Though Baekhyun knew he wasn't going anywhere, he still pulled Jongin back to him anyway. “Don't you dare.”

Smiling into the kiss Jongin pulled him into then, Baekhyun gasped when the presses of their mouths grew deeper, more urgent and full of a fire he wasn't sure he’d ever felt before with anybody.

“I wouldn't ever want to kiss anybody else anyway.” Jongin promised when they had to separate to breathe.

They were both quiet again for a while after that, and Baekhyun found himself gazing up at Jongin, losing himself in the deep brown of his eyes and wishing that he could somehow remain there forever. Perhaps then he too could become one of the glittering stars in Jongin’s eyes, the flecks of gold he’d grown so fond of.

“If I can find a way to fall Baekhyun, I will.” Jongin spoke with quiet conviction. “For you.”

Baekhyun couldn't hide the shock on his face. “You’d give up your _wings_ for _me_ ? Why?”

“Because I love you.” Jongin said, sitting down in a chair by the kitchen table and reaching out to pull Baekhyun into his lap. “Because living endless lifetimes with my wings but without you, is nothing compared to having a single, mortal lifetime _with_ you.”

“I know now why you’re an angel. Your soul is so pure,” Baekhyun whispered, allowing his fingertips to trace over the angles of Jongin’s face. “It wouldn't be fair, for you to spend a lifetime tainted by my darkness.”

“You are _not_ darkness, Baekhyun.” Jongin told him firmly. “You are as much light and love as I am. And together we’d be a light no amount of darkness could conquer.”

Jongin sounded so _sure_ of what they could be should the heavens ever allow it Baekhyun found himself smiling. “Then when you leave tomorrow, I’ll keep trying to heal on my own. I know you won’t have abandoned me, I just won’t be able to _see_ you anymore.” He promised, wiping tears from his eyes before they could fall. “This time no matter how much I’m hurting I won’t lose faith again, because after tonight faith and hope will be all we have to keep us together. To bring us back to one another.”

Baekhyun glimpsed the tears welling in Jongin’s eyes right before his angel was kissing him passionately, but with a tenderness that spoke of a love that would last forever. It broke Baekhyun’s heart though, that kiss, because it was starting to feel like goodbye.

He had to pull away from the embrace, needed to do _something_ to stop him from feeling like his world was about to end all over again. He needed something to distract him, at least for a while. A gentle breeze wafted in through the open kitchen window, bringing with it the soft scent of spring that was now well on its way, and it gave Baekhyun an idea. There had always been one place that he’d liked to go when he wanted to think or relax, somewhere that lifted his spirits when he was sad.

Baekhyun asked Jongin if he’d like to take a walk with him, as there was a place he’d like to show him, and he smiled when Jongin simply told him to lead the way because he’d follow him anywhere.

How had they fallen so hard, so fast? Was it God? Was it Fate?

Shaking his head to disperse the questions he’d never have the answers to, Baekhyun quickly pulled on his coat and shoes and led Jongin outside when he’d done the same. It made him smile sadly, watching the way Jongin wrapped his coat further around himself to protect from the cool night air, and the way their hands locked together and swung effortlessly between them as though it was something they were made to do.

Perhaps they were. Who knows? All Baekhyun knew was that after tonight, he was going to spend probably the rest of his life missing all the little things he’d grown to love about Jongin, from the way he laughed to the way he smiled. The way he constantly pushed his hair from his face only to shake his head to have it fall back across his eyes seconds later, even the way he’d wrinkled his nose at the taste of coffee was so endearing Baekhyun hoped he never forgot it no matter how much the memory would hurt.

Baekhyun’s special place wasn't actually all that special at all. It was a nearby park, honestly, but it was a place that he’d always loved to go to with his family. He’d also thought Jongin would enjoy seeing the night blooming flowers that returned every spring and summer. The angel looked fascinated by everything around him, and Baekhyun laughed softly as he watched Jongin wander off to smell the pretty little blooms and touch the delicate petals.

Jongin clearly revelled in being able to _feel_ everything, and it made Baekhyun proud to be able to share such a wonderful moment with him. Even though God had given them just a single night to be together, it would have to suffice, and Baekhyun wouldn't allow himself to waste a second of it or be ungrateful for the incredible gift.

“They’re almost as beautiful as you.” Jongin smiled when he’d finished admiring the flowers, grasping Baekhyun’s hand without hesitation when he held it out to him again.

The compliment had Baekhyun’s cheeks flaming with heat even in the cool night air, and he smiled when Jongin then wrapped his arm around him to hold him close to his side instead whilst they continued their walk.

Baekhyun took Jongin to what was possibly his favourite part of this particular park. The lake. It was relatively small, but it was where his family used to come for picnics or to play games on long, hot summer days. Now it was where Baekhyun came to contemplate and to try to remember the good parts of life to help him through the dark days, and he wanted to share it with the best thing that had happened to him since he’d lost his family.

The full moon hung low and heavy in the sky, spilling silver light over the water that now appeared almost black. Ethereally beautiful as always, rippling with the breeze that surrounded them. Baekhyun heard Jongin take a deep breath, and looked up to see the angel already smiling down at him.

“I can see why you like it here.” Jongin said softly. “It feels so tranquil.”

Baekhyun nodded. “I always come here to think or to remember the people I love.” He sighed, staring back out over the shimmering water. “I come here whenever I need to feel grounded. I can’t remember the last time I visited this place, but I wanted to share it with you.”

“I’m grateful that you did.” Jongin’s voice was warm and sincere. “Seeing the reflection of the moon on the water when the rest of the world around us is so dark makes me feel _human._ I don’t have the words to express how much that means to me.”

“You’re more human than some of the humans I know.” Baekhyun mumbled, and though he knew Jongin probably heard him, he didn't say anything.

For a while they watched the barely there ripples on the water, before Baekhyun spontaneously decided to show Jongin how to skim the water with small pebbles to make the ripples bigger and wider. It made him smile when his angel copied him perfectly – though he wasn't really surprised – but Baekhyun found his smile faltering when he noticed the way the moon’s reflection broke under the weight of the pebbles. Its image shattered and splintered, and Baekhyun couldn't help but think that after the sun had risen tomorrow, that was _exactly_ the way his heart was going to feel.

“What’s wrong, Baekhyun?” Jongin asked, as always noticing immediately when there was a shift in his mood.

Baekhyun just sniffled, swallowing hard in an effort to conceal his breaking heart. “All my life, I’m going to miss you.”

When Jongin looked at him then, Baekhyun could see heartache shining in his eyes alongside the moon. He wondered if the pain was so bright and clear in his own.

“I will always be with you.” Jongin promised, pulling him closer than ever. “And I will _always_ love you.”

Before Baekhyun could speak, he found himself lost to Jongin’s kiss once more. By the time the kiss came to a slow, natural end Baekhyun was breathless, and simply nodded when Jongin asked him to take him home. It made him feel warm inside, the way Jongin called his place home, and when Baekhyun found his voice he told Jongin it was getting a little cold now anyway.

Glancing back at the moon as they walked away, Baekhyun noticed that now the rippling had stopped the moon was once again complete, and he whispered a wordless, quiet prayer to the heavens that one day,

His heart would be complete again too.

 

    That night they went to bed quietly. They left the curtains open, moonlight spilled into the room the way it had over the lake, so bright Baekhyun only switched on the warm white fairy lights wrapped around the top and bottom of his bed frame.

He’d put them up one Christmas and liked it so much he’d never felt the need to take them down. It also beat sleeping in the dark when you were alone and vulnerable.

They lay side by side beneath the soft quilts, dressed only in their briefs and close enough to feel one another’s quiet breaths, their hands joined tightly between them. Baekhyun lost himself in the endless dark of Jongin’s eyes, almost afraid to blink for fear that he’d fall asleep if he did. Baekhyun didn't want to fall asleep. He didn't want this night to end. For the first time since Jongin had come to him, Baekhyun feared the sun coming up.

Jongin was the first to break the silence that had fallen over them. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“I know we haven’t known each other all that long so I’m sorry if this is weird but…” Jongin paused, as though wondering if continuing was the right thing to do. “Have you ever thought about making love with me?”

The question was as open and direct as ever, but it had Baekhyun’s mouth going so dry his tongue felt suddenly glued to the roof of his mouth.

“I have.” Baekhyun confessed eventually, wondering if his face was as red as it was hot.

“Why didn't you say anything?”

Baekhyun shrugged, trying to appear more nonchalant than he felt. “At first I barely knew you and now…well I just figured you wouldn't want to. Not with me anyway.”

“Baekhyun ah,” Jongin sighed, reaching out to tuck strands of wayward blonde hair behind his ear. “I’m not human, so I’m not always good with words, and I have neither your finesse or apprehensions where these things are concerned but—I want to make love with you.”

Kissing Jongin softly, Baekhyun brought a hand to rest against Jongin’s chest to feel his heartbeat, sure and steady beneath his palm. He smiled when Jongin told him again that he loved him, and that that love was the most important thing in the world to him.

“Tonight may be the only night I have to be with you like this,” Jongin spoke quietly, as though afraid speaking any louder would destroy whatever was growing between them. “I don't want to waste it, I don't want to go back to heaven without asking you and then spending eternity wishing I had. I want you in every way somebody can want another, and though I would never push you I just need to know… do you want me that way too?”

Moved in a way he never had been before, Baekhyun’s response was wordless, a caress of lips against lips that soon had fire and electricity crackling between them alongside the landslide of emotion already roiling around Baekhyun’s chest.

Baekhyun knew that Jongin had been and angel for more centuries than he could count, he’d observed every tiny detail of the human life over that time but had never actually _experienced_ being a man until now. Clearly though, he hadn’t been lying about not having the nerves of a mortal when he simply let Baekhyun kick the quilts away and roll them over so that he was straddling Jongin’s thighs.

“Are you sure you really want this?” Baekhyun asked, sliding a hand down Jongin’s firm chest and over his stomach to curl around his hip, caressing the pad of his thumb over the prominent bone.

“I’m sure I really want _you_ .”

Jongin had never made love before, Baekhyun knew this, and so decided to show his angel how to love the way humans could and _did_ , kissing him with fiery passion and letting hands wander freely. It was addictive, Baekhyun thought as he slid his kisses lower, the taste of Jongin’s golden skin, the sweat that misted there as his lips slid down his chest and over each of his nipples in turn. The caresses made Jongin gasp and grip the sheets beneath him, giving away just how sensitive he was.

Beautiful.

Shifting off Jongin carefully, Baekhyun climbed off the bed for only a moment to retrieve lubricant from his bedside drawer and to rid himself of his briefs. Turning back to Jongin, he saw that his angel had copied his actions and tossed his briefs to somewhere Baekhyun didn't care enough right now to think about. Moving back to his previous position, Baekhyun gasped softly when Jongin’s hands quickly found purchase on his thighs, and he swallowed his nerves alongside his insecurities when he saw the hungry way Jongin was looking at him.

_Exquisite_ , Jongin had called him. There was nothing for Baekhyun to be anxious about.

“To make things easier.” Baekhyun said in way of explanation as he uncapped the lube and squeezed a decent amount of it into his hand and rubbed his palms together.

Slicking up his half-hard cock with the cool substance slowly, Baekhyun then reached with trembling fingers to do the same to Jongin, who was already swollen and flushed pink with arousal. It seemed being able to _feel_ for the first time really did make him sensitive to Baekhyun’s every touch.

Resting his hands against Jongin’s pecs and taking a steadying breath when Jongin’s hands remained on his thighs to support him, Baekhyun gave his hips an experimental push and gasped at the heat that shivered up his spine when his cock slid easily against the velvet flesh of Jongin’s.

Baekhyun rutted against him again, and this time the movement had a strangled cry of pleasure spilling from Jongin’s parted lips. He revelled in the sound, pushing his cock against Jongin’s leaking shaft a little harder, a little faster. Again and again Baekhyun let their hips lock and erections kiss, until they were both trembling and sweating, clinging to one another and kissing as though the world would end if they stopped.

Perhaps it would, for them at least.

It was overwhelming, how intense everything felt, how strong the intimate bond was between them. Baekhyun had never felt anything like it with anybody before. He never wanted the feeling to end.

“How do you feel?” He managed to pant when he noticed Jongin’s chest heaving, his eyes so dark now they appeared to be lit with black and gold flames.

“I—I can’t describe…” Jongin trailed off, moaning loudly and bucking his hips when Baekhyun pushed down harder than before. “Intense like… like I’m on fire. Burning from inside.”

Baekhyun kissed Jongin hard, swallowing his next cry of ecstasy. “Good.”

They were both aching and wet, balls heavy and full, the coil of desire ready to snap as their movements grew shaky and uncoordinated.

“Baekhyun I—this feeling…” Jongin was moaning mindlessly now, and only when Baekhyun felt his angel’s body grow tense in precursor to orgasm did he cease his movements.

Shifting to Jongin’s side to keep from rutting against him until they both climaxed, Baekhyun lay back down beside his lover, kissing him deeply to silence his whines of protest and whimpers of an orgasm denied.

He wanted to savour Jongin and every moment they had left together. And if this was to be the only night his angel could love like a man, then Baekhyun wanted it to be a night he’d remember for eternity.

 

    Desire. It was overwhelming, and had Jongin so strung out and mindless with it he could no longer even see straight. He desperately wanted the feeling, the _fire_ that Baekhyun had sparked within him to consume him, but he wanted his human to feel it, too.

Jongin wanted to feel every inch of Baekhyun’s beautiful body and so, when they’d calmed a little, leaned over him and kissed him soundly, allowing a hand to map a journey from his throat to his hips that was quickly followed by his mouth.

“I want you so much.” Jongin whispered against the soft flesh of Baekhyun’s lower stomach before kissing his way back up to his lips.

Baekhyun moaned breathlessly, arching his hips. “Then have me.”

“Show me.” Jongin said, sliding a hand further between Baekhyun’s thighs to rub a fingertip over his entrance.

And show him he did. One lubricated finger at a time Baekhyun showed Jongin how to touch him deep inside, how to open him up for him and bring his beautiful human pleasure that had him writhing on the bed and unabashedly crying out Jongin’s name.

Jongin had never seen anything quite so captivating as how Baekhyun looked in that moment, flushed with desire and wanting nothing but for Jongin to keep touching him. It was a heady, intoxicating feeling, one that he would never forget for all the centuries he was destined to endure without Baekhyun in his arms.

The thought of losing him come morning had tears welling in Jongin’s eyes, and he kissed Baekhyun to keep them from spilling, swallowing Baekhyun’s breathy little moans that spilled from his lips each time Jongin opened him up a little more.

“I’m ready Jongin, I’m _oh_ —ready.” Baekhyun panted, blonde hair sweat-dampened and stuck messily to his forehead, body trembling. “Please, make love to me.”

Slowly, carefully, Jongin did just that, pushing his aching cock inside his lover and moaning loudly at just how amazing, how _satisfying_ being inside Baekhyun felt. He’d never known a feeling so incredible could exist, but it was better than all the heavens combined.

When Baekhyun gave him the go ahead to move, Jongin made love to him soft and slow, their hands a constant movement on each other’s sweat misted skin that left Jongin enamoured by the way everything _felt_ .

Heat and passion, fire and lightning sparking alongside the tension and the overwhelming, all consuming _love_ Jongin felt pulsing between them had him finally understanding why humans lived, died and raged wars for this feeling. It was indescribable and he never wanted it to stop.

Each time Jongin touched Baekhyun somewhere he especially liked, somewhere _sensitive_ he praised him, and in return Jongin whispered how wonderfully warm he felt around him, how beautiful he was and how much he would always treasure him.

When Baekhyun sat up suddenly, pushing Jongin backward until he was sitting on the bed with his legs stretched out beneath his human, he was about to ask if something was wrong until Baekhyun was settling in his lap, legs draped over Jongin’s thighs as he sank back down slowly on Jongin’s cock until he’d taken every throbbing inch inside himself.

Jongin never imagined love could feel so incredible, and when his wings unexpectedly unfurled and folded around them like a protective cocoon, he felt like weeping when Baekhyun started stroking his feathers. They were so sensitive to Baekhyun’s fingertips Jongin held him tighter still, keeping him secure as he urged him to move harder, faster, until Baekhyun was all but bouncing on his cock and they were moaning into opened mouthed kisses.

They moved like they were made for one another, like they bodies were never again meant to be separated. Jongin knew now that at least their souls never would be.

“Baekhyun I-“ Jongin started, but the words melted into a moan when a sudden jolt of pleasure had him succumbing to the fire inside completely, his body finally letting go as orgasm rocked him to the core so hard it left him trembling.

In that single, shuddering moment he experienced true bliss with Baekhyun in his arms, and Jongin kissed him deeply when he too climaxed with a whimper of pleasure barely a moment later. It made him wish with all his heart that for once the sun would forget to rise so this night didn't have to end.

Both of them sated, Jongin pulled out carefully, moving to lay Baekhyun down beneath the sheets and curling up beside him so that he could keep kissing him.

“Thank you Jongin, for coming to me that night at the party.” Baekhyun said quietly a long while later, when Jongin was stroking a careful hand up and down the bare skin of Baekhyun’s back as he held him as close as possible to his body. “You really _have_ saved me, in more ways that I’d ever dreamed a person could be saved. I’ll always love you, for that and so much more.”

Jongin knew that this was Baekhyun’s way of saying farewell, knew that he was whispering _I love you’s_ into their kisses because _goodbye_ was just too painful.

“For the first time in my whole existence I have no idea what tomorrow will bring, but I give you my word that I will not stop searching until I have found a way for us to be together.” Jongin promised, holding Baekhyun closer than ever, “No matter what happens after tonight, I will love you forever.”

When the first hint of dawn began to streak across the skyline Baekhyun started to cry quietly. “Sleep now, my beautiful soul.” Jongin whispered as he kissed his tears away gently. “I will be with you always.”

Though he tried desperately, Baekhyun couldn’t fight sleep forever, and so clung to Jongin tightly as he drifted off, leaving the angel to cry his own tears when the sun finally began its ascent above the horizon, bringing with it a new day, and the end of their time together.

*****

    All too soon after Baekhyun had fallen asleep did Ezekiel appear, telling him that it was time to go, the words breaking Jongin’s heart despite knowing that they were coming. The gift suddenly seemed cruel somehow, to give him everything he’d ever wanted only to snatch it away again barely hours later.

“I love you.” Jongin whispered into Baekhyun’s hair before kissing his forehead softly and wanting to cry all over again when he realised he could no longer feel him.

Climbing out of bed and redressing silently, Jongin turned to Ezekiel to ask for one last favour. “May I be permitted to remain until Baekhyun wakes?”

“The human will no longer be able to see you.”

“I know, I know I just…I want to be close by when he wakes up.” Jongin said, voice almost pleading. “One last time.”

“Very well. One last time.” Ezekiel agreed, “Say your goodbyes, Jongin. I will be waiting for you.”

Jongin thanked him quietly, noticing the sympathetic look Ezekiel threw his way before leaving him stood there waiting for Baekhyun to wake up. Hours went by, the spring sun rising higher in the sky and birds beginning to sing in the nearby trees. Hours that Jongin spent crying, wondering what he was supposed to do now because already he could feel it.

_Nothing_ would ever be the same for him again.

When Baekhyun did wake, it took seconds only for him to realise that Jongin was no longer beside him, and the angel had no choice but to look on as Baekhyun scrambled out of bed and into his briefs before all but running out of the room.

“Jongin? Jongin where are you?” Baekhyun called as he searched every room desperately. “Are you still here? Can’t I see you anymore?” he asked, grief weighing heavily on his voice. “Why didn't you wake me up to say goodbye?”

“Because you couldn't say goodbye.” Jongin answered though he knew Baekhyun wouldn't hear him. “And because if you had, I’m not sure I’d have been able to bear it.”

When Baekhyun made his way back to his bedroom and slumped heavily onto his bed, Jongin watched as the love of his entire existence openly cried for him, and he couldn't have stopped his own tears joining his if he’d have wanted to.

But after he’d gotten his emotions under control, Baekhyun did something that made Jongin smile sadly. He retrieved the white and gold feather he’d gifted to him from the bedside drawer and clutched it tightly to his chest, over his heart.

Jongin reached out but didn't touch Baekhyun, listening to him as he began to speak. “Can you hear me Jongin?” he asked in a voice that was quiet but much more sure than it had been only moments ago. “If you can I want you to know that even if I can never see you again, I will love you my whole life. Maybe even after that, too, if I’m lucky enough to go to heaven.”

Reaching out then, Jongin let himself place a gentle hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, kissing his cheek and smiling when Baekhyun almost immediately touched the place his lips had been.

Baekhyun could _sense_ his presence now.

“I will love you for eternity too.” Jongin promised, wishing that his voice could be heard one more time. “Goodbye, Baekhyun.”

Straightening up, with a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart Jongin spread his wings and flew back to the heavens, praying that one day he really would discover a way to truly fall and find his way back to Baekhyun.

Back to where he now knew he _belonged_ .

*****

    Standing at the bus stop after work, Baekhyun cursed the weather for choosing to be unpredictable on the one day that not only had his car refused to start this morning, but he’d forgotten to take a jacket with him.

Long shorts and a t-shirt had seemed fine though, in the blazing hot summer sunshine, until now of course, when the weather decided that right now would be a brilliant time for a monsoon.

By the time Baekhyun was jogging up the front path to his house he was drenched through, dripping water everywhere as he let himself into the hallway and kicked his sneakers off to put them on top of the nearby radiator to dry off.

Familiar laughter rang in his ears and he looked up to see Chanyeol leaning on the kitchen door frame, smiling like a fool. “Did you decide to take a swim in a lake on your way home?”

“Funny. Hilarious in fact.” Baekhyun grumbled, pulling his wet t-shirt off and throwing it at him before taking the stairs two at a time to his bedroom.

“Thanks for that!” Chanyeol’s voice called up after him.

“You’re welcome!”

Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s best friend and housemate. They’d met around six months after Baekhyun had finally found the courage to quit the job he hated anyway and start doing something he really loved. He now taught Hapkido to people of all ages, shapes, sizes and abilities at a martial arts training centre that he must have walked by a thousand times before but had never once been inside until he decided that he really did need to make some changes to his life.

It was exhausting work, but really fulfilling, and Baekhyun loved that he now had some use for the black belt he’d earned when he was a teenager. Chanyeol had come into his class one day, all awkward limbs and embarrassed smiles, but he’d come a long way and they’d become good friends almost right away. Chanyeol owned a rather popular restaurant in the city that Baekhyun now got to eat free at whenever he liked, and it had been Chanyeol’s idea for them to get a place together when Baekhyun had off hand mentioned one evening looking for somewhere to help with his _new start_ .

He had made a promise to an angel, after all.

Living with Chanyeol was easy and entertaining, even if he did have his new boyfriend Kyungsoo over several nights a week and they had the most loud, obnoxious sex Baekhyun had ever had the misfortune to witness. Still, their arrangement worked, and Baekhyun no longer had to feel the cold shiver of loneliness every evening when he got home from work.

Showering quickly before dinner – the meals Chanyeol could create were beyond _amazing_ – Baekhyun dressed in dry black jeans and an oversized t-shirt, gazing at his reflection as he towelled off his now natural jet-black hair.

Though his eyes were no longer bruised with fatigue and his smile was genuine more often than it wasn't, though he laughed more and didn't rely on alcohol to keep going there was still a deep rooted emptiness inside him.

The echo of a pain that refused to go away completely no matter what he did.

Opening his dresser draw to retrieve his hairdryer Baekhyun was reminded why, his hand automatically reaching inside to retrieve the ivory tissue paper hidden away safely. Unwrapping the paper to reveal the white and gold feather inside, Baekhyun’s smile grew sad as his fingers traced the softness that he still longed for every single day.

It had been three years since Jongin had gone back to heaven, had Baekhyun had never seen him again. Some days it still hurt as much as it did that first day, when he’d been almost crippled by pain and unable to stop crying, unable to comprehend why it was _his_ life that seemed to be constantly _unfair_ .

Baekhyun hadn’t lost his faith though, praying to both God _and_ to Jongin every night in the hope that one day his prayers would be answered, that his love would somehow find a way back to him.

It seemed to be an impossible dream now, but Baekhyun still worked hard to make a better life for himself anyway, knowing that Jongin was out there somewhere watching over him. He wanted Jongin to be proud of him just as much as he wanted to be proud of himself.

“I miss you, Jongin.” Baekhyun whispered, glancing upward and clutching the feather to his chest the way he’d done countless times before.

A sudden knock at the door followed by Chanyeol’s _I’ll get it_ jolted Baekhyun from his thoughts, and he shook his head at himself, setting the feather down on the dresser before plugging in the hairdryer.

Chanyeol appeared in his doorway before he could even switch it on. “Do you remember that time you got drunk at that party because you didn’t realise fruit punch had actual alcohol in it, and told me all about how you once fell in love with your guardian angel? I didn’t believe you until you woke up crying the next morning still holding the feather he gave you?”

“Yes… why?” Baekhyun asked, frowning in confusion.

_That_ had been an interesting conversation the next day, to say the least.

“He’s here.” Chanyeol told him and Baekhyun swore his heart stopped. “Jongin is here.”

“You shouldn't joke about things like that Chanyeol.” Baekhyun grumbled, “It’s not funny.”

“I’m _not_ joking. I swear to you Baekhyun, he’s in the living room.” Chanyeol assured him, and the look on his face told Baekhyun his friend was being serious.

“He’s really here?”

“He’s waiting for you.”

With limbs suddenly feeling like jelly and his heart beating wild and out of time, Baekhyun struggled to walk down the stairs, terrified to hope that Jongin really was-

“You came back.” Baekhyun gasped when he walked into the living room to find Jongin stood there, dressed in blue jeans and a thin white t-shirt, his jet black hair now a beautiful warm brown.

He briefly wondered how angels lightened their hair.

“I promised I would.” Jongin smiled, and though everything inside Baekhyun screamed at him to run into Jongin’s arms he couldn't seem to move. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long. You still look as beautiful as always, perhaps even more so.”

Baekhyun flushed at the compliment, then jumped when Chanyeol’s voice sounded behind him. “I’m going to head out for a couple of hours, take Kyungsoo to the movies or something. Give you some time alone, dinner’s already done if you want to help yourselves.”

“Thanks Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiled gratefully, watching his friend pull on his shoes and leave quietly.

“Who’s Kyungsoo?”

The question caught Baekhyun off guard. “What? Oh, he’s Chanyeol’s boyfriend.”

Jongin looked an odd mixture of surprised and relieved. “So Chanyeol isn’t _your_ boyfriend then?”

“No, _no_ of course not. He’s my best friend.” Baekhyun rushed to tell him, stepping further into the room. “What made you think that?”

“Well, you’re living together and all so I just thought that maybe… you’d forgotten about me. Not that I’d blame you.”

“I could never forget you Jongin.” Baekhyun told him firmly. “And I thought you’d know who Chanyeol was already, what with you being my guardian angel.”

“Once upon a time you let me hold you, Baekhyun.” Jongin said quietly. “Will you let me hold you again?”

When Jongin held his arms out to him it was like something inside Baekhyun suddenly broke free, and there were tears in his eyes as he rushed into Jongin’s arms, holding him so tightly his fingers turned almost as white as the t-shirt he was gripping.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Jongin whispered, kissing his still damp hair over and over. “I’ve missed your warmth, the smell of your skin.”

Baekhyun pulled back a little to gaze up at him. “You can _feel_ me?” he almost shouted, unable to believe it. “Did God give you another day to be with me?”

Excitement quickly threatened to become heartache when Jongin shook his head.

“No Baekhyun, he gave me a lifetime.”

Baekhyun frowned. “He gave you a-” realisation had tears spilling down his cheeks. “He let you _fall_ . Jongin, you gave up your _wings_ to come back to me!”

Jongin’s smile faltered. “I thought you’d be pleased. Did I do something wrong? Don't you love me anymore?”

“Jongin I never stopped loving you for a single moment I just—I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Baekhyun rambled, laughing through his tears. “You can really stay here with me now? Forever? But all your other charges--”

“Are being taken care of. I can stay until we’re old and grey and it’s time for us to return to heaven together.” Jongin told him, thumbing his tears away. “I’m human now, just like you.”

“Kiss me.” Baekhyun said simply, his whole body sighing when Jongin did exactly that, taking Baekhyun’s face in his hands and kissing him with all the love that had built up inside whilst they’d been separated.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Baekhyun asked breathlessly, pulling Jongin over to the sofa and curling up in his lap the second he sat down. “When did you fall?”

“A little over a year ago. My body was so broken and weak I spent weeks in the hospital before finally becoming strong enough to find you, except you were no longer in the place you had been.” Jongin explained. “Without my wings, my _grace_ , I could no longer watch over you. It broke my heart that I’d lost you, but I slowly learned how to be human so that I could try to find you anyway.”

Baekhyun felt guilty then. “I’m so sorry. I moved here to have a fresh start, away from all the bad memories about losing my family. I had no idea you wouldn’t be able to _see_ me anymore.”

“Don’t be sorry. You couldn't know.” Jongin smiled, kissing him softly. “It doesn't matter now anyway, all that matters is that I _did_ find you, and we’re finally together again.”

“Even without your wings Jongin, you’re still my guardian angel.” Baekhyun spoke against Jongin’s lips. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Baekhyun swore those words were enough to make him _whole_ again.

They fell quiet for a while then, with Baekhyun content to stay there listening to Jongin’s heartbeat, until both of their stomachs growled almost simultaneously, reminding him that they hadn’t had dinner yet. Leading Jongin into the kitchen Baekhyun couldn't stop smiling as together they set the table and served out the wonderful smelling stew Chanyeol had made.

Even in summer, he and his best friend loved their comfort foods.

“Jongin?” Baekhyun started as they sat down at the table, smiling at his handsome face and losing himself in those dark eyes he’d thought he’d never see again.

He noticed though, that they no longer held those gold flecks that had seemed to glow within them before. His angel really was human now.

“What is it?” Jongin asked, gazing at him fondly.

Baekhyun shifted his chair closer until they were sitting side by side, much like they had been the day they met. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

Jongin simply kissed him to silence his obnoxious giggles.

**~*~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody else want a guardian angel like Jongin?  
> Thank you so much to anybody who read this far, please let me know what you thought to it! ♡♡


End file.
